Experimental Dreams
by Snakefeather8
Summary: [AU]What if no one cared enough to speak your name? What if you had a purpose in life, yet it was one set against your will? If you were born as an experiment and denied the right to dream, would you let them stop you? After all, who does not hope?
1. Dreams

Experimental Dreams

Warning: This story is rated 'T' for somewhat graphic violence and gore… So if you can't handle stuff like blood and death, I advise you to beware. Not a fluffy story. This is told from a first person point of view…

Chapter 1: **Dreams**

"_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible."__  
_**_Thomas E. Lawrence_**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. _**

The digital squeaks and electric hums that emanated from the teleportation pod in the corner, echoed throughout my pristine prison. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden illumination of the automated lights, which banished the shadows from my private cell.

_They could not wait a whole eight hours could they?_ I quickly drew my stiff body into a sitting position on the small cot which served as a most uncomfortable bed. _Not that I do not expect it though, since I am not capable of deep slumber._ I stretched and loosened any stiffness from my muscles.

Sighing when I hear the intercom in the ceiling crackle to life, "It is O-five hundred hours. Time for your daily examination, Subject 01." The electronic eye, located in the wall opposite of the humming teleportation pod, lifted its metal lid bathing the cell in a red light. Its metal lid then partially lowered, centering the light into a focused beam that quickly scanned over me. Once it had determined that I hadn't hidden a weapon, the lid snapped shut, blocking off the red light. The teleportation pod let out a hiss as the air depressurized and the thick cover slid open. With a bit of effort I squeezed my broad shoulders through the opening and hunched my proud gait so that my over six-foot height would fit into the small pod.

Clenching my jaw, I steeled my senses against the oncoming rush that teleportation always assaulted me with. The prickling sensation, similar to thousands of tiny needles in my pale flesh, soon vanished as I arrived in the sister teleportation pod. With a brusque grunt I forcefully stepped out into the nondescript holding cell that surrounded the only exit of my solitary prison. My lips contorted into a fierce scowl when I noticed one of the lab assistants peering at me through the transparent cell walls. I gritted my teeth and could feel the pupils of my ice green eyes dilating into slits as I suppressed my building ire. "What is it that you want of me?" I asked with malice lining my voice.

But rather than fidgeting under my icy gaze the assistant merely began scribbling on a pad of paper. Once his notes were finished the man finally responded, "It is your weekly test today." He then reached out to a control panel, pressing a button, "Subject 01?"

I knew that the lab assistant wanted me to respond. _Latner, that grubby faced little man. _I glared at him before grabbing the standard issue pants and shirt off the hanger, which had emerged from the wall when he pushed the button.

I dressed quickly and answered him in the same condescending tone, "Yes, human?" _Although I bothered to learn his name, he will certainly never use mine. To them I am far from human, instead some sort of lab rat that does not deserve any sort of rights._ I stretched my hands out before me, to be caught in the restraints of a security robot.

By chance I glanced down at the back of my right hand, spying the code that had been tattooed there: JES-01. Because they had tainted the flesh of that hand, my younger self had deliberately trained to be ambidextrous. I preferred using my left hand, actually. _Though superstitious humans considered being left handed to be sinister… _

I had once over heard the meaning of my label, from a couple of chatty researchers that had come once to observe me like some sort of caged animal. Though they had been told of my enhanced hearing they hadn't hid their observations at all._ Experimental Specimen is what they had said. __The number One had meant that I was the first result of their Project…_ I complied with the robot as it tugged me forward to pass through the opening where the cell wall had slid into the floor. _Well, they had not noticed the blatant truth. That I was a sentient being with dreams of my own. That I am much more than their precious little experiment! So they think because they branded me, that I am their property? _I made an arrogant toss of my head when the silver hair of my bangs fell into my path of vision, though it hardly hindered my keen sight.

I heard the lab assistant sigh as the robot halted directly in front of him, with my hands still bound to it. "You certainly are a stubborn subject aren't you?" he stated naively.

I was about to counter when I heard a voice that was like poison in my veins. "Of course he is. When you're perfect by nature, almost everything is beneath you." the owner of the venomous voice stepped out into the Lab. The gaunt scientist with greasy black hair grinned mockingly at me, "Good morning."

The lab assistant timidly stuttered, "P-Professor! Um.. W-will you be the one to run Subject 01's tests today?" Latner nervously shifted when he earned no response.

Suddenly the constant buzz from the fluorescent lights above was silenced by the loud alarm of the security robot which had undoubtedly detected my spike in blood pressure. I ignored the automated guns which were abruptly aimed at my head as I attempted to melt the new arrival with my gaze alone. _That Madman dares to show his face to me still! I should have killed him that first time he let his guard down! He's the monster, not me!_ I couldn't help but let out an animalistic snarl, wanting nothing more than to rip the short human to pieces. _He is responsible for all of this!_ Memories of being strapped down to a cold, metal examination table with that Madman mercilessly injecting a burning liquid into me until I went into violent seizures, flashed vividly into my mind.

The Professor's hollow laughter brought me back to reality. "Not today, I'm afraid. A very valuable research specimen has been captured. I want to examine her right away." His dark, sterile eyes stared directly into mine, "I have high hopes for the girl."

"The girl?" the lab assistant squeaked from behind, "Oh Professor… Surely you don't mean that sweet young lady that was brought in earlier…" He yelped when the gaunt man sent him a murderous glare.

"In the name of science everything is right!" the scientist screamed, "Is there a problem?" The insanity faded from his eyes when Latner hastily shook his head. "Besides," he jerked his boney thumb in my direction, "This one looks like a boy himself!" The professor then glowered at me from behind his thick glasses, "But don't you get any cheeky ideas! You're no one, nothing but my specimen. Never to be free."

I snorted in disgust, eyeing the undersized human with contempt. "If I am nothing more than a possession," I spoke with a deadpan tone, "Surely the Professor is little more than an insect." I stared down at him with pure hatred. _One waiting to be crushed…_

The Madman only laughed dryly at me. Turning to leave he scoffed, "Flawless, eh? We certainly made you brilliant… If not too brilliant." The laboratory door slid shut behind him, the computerized doorway locking with a beep.

Latner, who was still visibly shaken, slowly turned to the control panel pressing several buttons and inputting a password. Soon after the security robot released my hands and lowered the automated guns. _Now is my chance!_ With lightning reflexes I dashed behind the lab assistant, gripping him so he was ahead of me. Before the man had time to protest the security robot opened fire, riddling his body with laser holes. Fortunately, my human shield gave me enough time to seize a vial of blue goop and hurl it at the robot. When the electrically charged goo hit, it short circuited the CPU effectively shutting down the machine. I sighed in relief when the guns ceased firing, my small cover wouldn't have lasted much longer.

Looking down at the lab assistant, I felt rather indifferent. It was only a couple of minuets ago, that I had decided I didn't want a sore arm from injections. _Perhaps it is better that you died…_ I glanced over at the doorway, the lock needed a palm scan to open. Glimpsing a large knife along with other unpleasant tools resting in a tray beside the examination table, I quickly retrieved it. They would often use this to cut me and record how long I would take to heal the incision. Returning to Latner's body, I sliced off his undamaged hand in one quick motion. My superior strength easily cut through the bone as though it was weak and brittle. Groaning I wiped the access blood onto the corpse's lab coat, hoping that the severed hand wouldn't leave a trail. Carefully I placed the hand to the scanner, my efforts rewarded with a positive beep as the door slid open.

Silently I slipped out the doorway, into the hallways which seemed to never end. _But I was one step closer to my dream, even if it would never be realized._ Determining that the halls were clear of danger for now, I began to cautiously pace down the maze of gray walls and white tile floors. I would scream with joy, if I escaped the artificial labyrinth.

For what seemed hours I snuck through the identical hallways, avoiding the patrols of security automatons and the occasional worker that passed through. _I'm surprised the alarms have not activated… _I could feel my lips twitch into a rare smile, thinking luck was on my side. Finally I came to a wall that contained windows to the Outside world. I could feel my heart speed with excitement, with freedom within my grasp.

Yet before I could truly gaze at the world I had been denied, my sensitive hearing picked up soft whimpering from a nearby room. It was such a strange sound, so foreign to my ears. With haste I opened the door and entered the secluded examination room. The sight which met my eyes was most unexpected.

Secured to an examination table by rough leather straps was a petite girl, who looked so out of place it was absurd. Her large, frightened eyes watched me when I entered; they were a brilliant green but puffy and red from crying. Her face reminded me of the pictures of angels I had seen as a child, yet she bore no wings. "Keep away." her soft voice demanded in little more than a whisper. Her long chestnut curls shook as she futilely struggled against her bonds.

I couldn't help but cock my head, this girl was so unlike the female assistants I had seen that it was laughable. _Could she be the research specimen the Professor had spoken of earlier?_ I frowned at the thought of that Madman 'examining' such an innocent being. Something had clearly traumatized her, and I only assumed that it was my earlier thought. I shook my head in disgust. _She must be from the Outside world._

I noticed that she had begun to shiver in fright; then I remembered the hand and knife I was holding. A battle raged in my mind as I stared at the girl, survival instincts told me that she was an endangerment for my chances of escape. My eyes swept over her again, noting that she wore the standard issue clothes as I did. _She is… like me._ I looked away, moral standards telling me that I would be no better than the humans if I left her here to suffer. I slowly walked over to the frightened girl, keeping my hands to my sides so as to not alarm her. I saw a glimmer of hope in her innocent eyes, finalizing my decision.

"Come with me, if you want to share my dream…" I spoke in a calming tone. The alarm would most likely activate if I freed her, but it didn't matter now. I was so close to achieving my goal, I wouldn't care if I died the second I set foot in the Outside world. Her shy smile reaffirmed my conscience that I was making the right choice. I returned her smile and challenged the Fates, "If you wish to be free!"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Author's notes:

Yup, it's definitely an AU fic. I was inspired while playing Phantasy Star Online; I thought the games would mesh well into a story. I am really just _experimenting_.. Oh, bad pun… Sorry. Elements and characters from FF7 will be in this story, but the world setting is different. As will be revealed later…

Yeah, Sephiroth has a big vocabulary doesn't he? Some fancy words in there… In case you couldn't figure out the POV, it was Sephiroth's.

I purposely didn't mention names, including Sephy's, so if you're confused: the Professor/Madman is _Hojo_, Latner is just someone I made up… and the Girl is _Aeris_. The next chapter will most likely be from the flower girl's point of view.

Disclaimer: This applies to 'Experimental Dreams' in its entirety, including this and every chapter following it. I do not own any characters, places or ideas from Final Fantasy VII or Advent Children. Those are property of Squarenix, as the settings and ideas from Phantasy Star Online 1 & 2 are property of Sonicteam. I own nothing, so suing me would gain you lawyers exactly that… NOTHING!

Well I own original characters like Latner, but I don't care about that. I created him to kill him off, so it doesn't matter.

Reviews for my first posted story would be greatly appreciated! And constructive criticism is welcome as well! But mean or pointless flaming will only earn more violence... or less updating, whichever I care for. Please tell me what you think!

"_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."__  
_**_Walt Disney_**


	2. Freedom

Warning: This story is rated 'T' for somewhat graphic violence and gore… This is the same as the first warning. But also know that there will eventually be an AerisxSephiroth pairing, so if you can't stand that don't read. Told from a first person point of view…

Chapter 2:** Freedom **

"_Men are never really willing to die except for the sake of freedom: therefore they do not believe in dying completely."__   
_**_Albert Camus_**

**_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_**

There were no sounds in the secluded examination room, save for the steady humming of the devices monitoring vital signs and the specimen's even breathing. _Where am I?_ I couldn't help but groan when a stabbing pain in my head made itself evident as my consciousness returned. Coming back to the present was unpleasant, but the lesser of two evils. To remain in the comfortable void would only endanger me further.

Suppressing a tortured moan, I forced open my eyes, their lids feeling heavy like lead curtains. When a blinding light immediately filled my vision and I allowed my eyelids shield me from it once again and turned my face away from the agonizing brightness. The pain in my head slowly reduced to a dull ache as I lay still to recover my wits.

As I remained motionless I couldn't help but notice of the rough straps at my wrists and ankles that held them against hard steel or how similar belts restrain my shoulders, chest, hips and legs so tightly. A distressed gasp was made, as I came to realize my location. Carefully glancing around the room my suspicions were confirmed, my body rested on a metal examination table with a single artificial light above. _It looks like some kind of laboratory…_

My tired eyes opened wide in horror, as my entire body shuddered at the very idea. _I have to escape! _Without another thought I fought will all my strength to loosen my restraints even in the slightest, but it was in vain. The leather held viciously tight, unyielding to my attempts, I only managed to barely shake the table in my efforts. After a while my useless onslaught ceased, my energy drained.

A shaky breath left my lips as the sharp pain in my head returned. _There's no way I can break these restraints, I'm just too weak._ I stared up at the light that had been a painful brilliance earlier, but now I saw that it was one of the few sources of illumination in the room. Glancing around once more, I found the humming machines dutifully recording my heartbeat, brainwaves, blood pressure, temperature and others things I didn't understand. But other than those, it seemed that I was alone in the room which was without windows and possessed only one door.

Staring at the metal gateway I noticed that there was neither a handle or knob to grasp nor a lock to pick, instead a strange grid hung by the door, glowing with a red light. _So even if I managed to get off this table… I still couldn't escape. _I sighed, closing my eyes to rest as other thoughts took place of my panic.

_Why didn't I listen? Mother told me it was unsafe to go out today, that Shinra had increased their patrols._ Swallowing, it felt like my mouth was full of cotton, but the pain had receded into an ache like before much to my relief. _I'm so dumb! But I just had to check on the flowers…_

Reminiscing I couldn't help but wonder why the Planet had called to me. It had always protected me, warning when danger was near. _'Come, come Child. Must help…' _It had sounded so urgent and had never misled me before. _Have I been abandoned now?_ I reached out with my mind, trying to hear the soothing song that had always offered comfort and support. But I could only sense the barest of mental caresses; the Planet's voice was too far away to understand.

My green eyes snapped open and my blood ran cold. _Oh no._ My breathing became frantic as the direness of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks. "..no…" my voice rose with my alarm, "**NO**!" I didn't care if someone would come in to investigate my scream or that straining against my bonds was pointless.

I was too far from home. I was no longer on the surface of the Planet! My struggles became halfhearted as I openly sobbed grief stricken. After all, how could I hope to be rescued when I could not call for help? No one in these labs would liberate a prized specimen. I quieted my weeping, because crying my eyes out wouldn't save me. I couldn't give in to hopelessness, doing that would seal my fate. My captors had taken me onto their Spaceship, where my family could not reach.

My struggles slowly stilled; my crying reduced to sniffles and whimpering. _Why, why?_ I had been blindfolded after the Turks had found me, but had still been conscious. They had transported me to their destination right away, never giving me a chance. Trying my best to be a sweet little girl I had hoped the lab assistants might have been more lenient, most of them were kinder… But once the Professor had arrived any compassion had vanished.

I shivered remembering the gaunt scientist and how his dark eyes had lit up with madness when he saw me. He had smiled, but it was twisted and full of malice. _Hojo… Inhumane, heartless **monster**!_ I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering how they had tried to drag me into a room for some sort of 'examination'. I had struggled and screamed, doing anything to prevent myself from entering the room. The Professor must have had enough, when I bit one of the lab assistants. _Hojo must have drugged me._ The ache in my head suddenly pulsed as if to agree.

I gave a shaky sigh, finally noticing how uncomfortable I truly was. Struggling against the rough leather straps had left my exposed skin chafed and raw; I wouldn't be surprised if my wrists were now bleeding. My recent tears had dried, leaving my face to feel dry and a bit scratchy. My long curls tickled my neck mercilessly and created an uneven surface for my stiff back. The one light above me was more irritating than ever, it shone down making part of my body unpleasantly hot while the metal of the examination table was so cold that parts of my body felt numb.

'Now you know how fast food feels.' I couldn't help but weakly giggle as Zack's voice came to my mind. _Silly Zack… If he was in my place he'd probably crack jokes and be a smart aleck, before he'd come up with a getaway plan._ I let another sigh escape my lips. _But he wouldn't wallow in self pity either…_ I felt an ache in my heart as my thoughts returned to my situation. _Zack, I can't expect you to rescue me can I?_

_I'm all alone…_ I felt the sting of tears gathering in my eyes, but it didn't matter. No one was here to see a little girl cry. I couldn't help but snort at the idea, to the people of these labs I was a specimen not a person. _Those scientists were eager enough to get their hands on me. But now that I'm here, now that I've been captured, do I matter anymore_? A whimper escaped my lips, knowing here that I'd matter a great deal more than I'd ever want to. _What are they going to do to me?_ Dark thoughts entered my already desperate mind, scenarios that shouldn't exist. But here they did, in the secret labs of Shinra any depravity was excusable.

I stifled a sob as more tears blazed hot trails down my face, and my heart pounded with fear. Could I even hope to escape this unaltered? Both Mother and Zack had been captured at one time. Mother still had nightmares of waking inside one of the lab's rejuvenation tanks after undergoing horrible procedures, and Zack's eyes glowed blue because of the Mako treatments.

My thoughts shattered at an electronic beep; I turned my head to see the strange grid briefly turn green before the door opened. Swiftly a tall figure stepped soundlessly into room and I couldn't look away. Between the glaring light above me and the darkness that encased the rest of the room, this new arrival was hard to make out. But the build was quite obviously humanoid and male, the light from the hallway outlining his sinuous yet thin body.

Then the door abruptly shut behind the stranger and my mind was numbed with fear. His eyes, which burned like a pair of green flames, were fixed on me, their expression as cold and hard as ice. Those eyes, resembled more of a predator's than a man's, slitted and glowing like that of a dragon. I couldn't get past those eyes as they scanned over me, seemingly assessing my appearance as if I was some new found discovery. When he stared directly at my face I whispered without thinking, "Keep away."

As he continued to stare I once again began to struggle at my bonds, the rational side of my mind returning ever so slowly. Finally I was able to force my body to stop straining against the tight straps; panic was the last thing I needed. _He hasn't done anything to me yet… _The stranger cocked his head to the side and I gathered the courage to take in the rest of his appearance, as much as the darkness chose to reveal…

Despite his height, he was very young most likely only a few years older than myself. He was clad in the same plain, white shirt and pants that the lab assistants had me change into; the coarse fabric was truly the most uncomfortable thing I've ever had to wear. His hair was long, falling to his waist with oddly familiar bangs framing his shadowed face; it also seemed to gleam like polished metal.

The stranger suddenly frowned, though it didn't seem to be directed at me. By his appearance, I felt relieve if only a little, he wasn't a lab assistant or scientist. He shook his head as if reading my thoughts. _Why is he here?_ My wandering eyes noted that he was barefoot, but held something in his hands…

My heart stopped at the sight, he held a large knife in one hand and a severed human hand in the other. Fear flooded my mind and my body began to shiver uncontrollably. _How? Why? What?_ Coherent thought was eluding me for the moment it seemed. I looked into his ice green eyes as he looked over me again and despaired. _What is he? Does he plan to murder me?_

Suddenly a soft melody entered my mind and a comforting voice weakly uttered, _'Must help.. friend...'_ It was the Planet, though the voice was barely audible. The music slipped away, but calmed my fraying nerves as it left. _Help? Friend?_

I stared at the stranger; he had looked away from me with an almost pained expression in his eyes. _Is he here to help me?_ He walked towards me, slowly, silently keeping his hands at his sides. His glowing eyes gazed into mine, but their cold edge was gone. These softer eyes searched my own, and it seemed that he had found whatever he was looking for.

"Come with me, if you want to share my dream…" his voice was deep with a pleasant timbre. Now that his countenance was revealed by the light, I found my fear being replaced by awe. He, in a word, was **breathtaking**! No less, than an incarnation of beauty with ashen flesh and silver mane.

But what was this Adonis doing in a place one could compare to the Underworld? A coy smile crept onto my lips, noticing my sudden change of heart. _The drugs must be affecting my brain in more than one way…_ The pain in my head returned unbidden, to pull be back to into reality.

"If you wish to be free!" he then exclaimed. The wave of joy that rushed over me was strong enough that I momentarily lost my breath. _Is this real? Please tell me this is not a very cruel dream! _When my breath returned it was rushed as my heart pounded painfully against my ribcage.

I gazed up at this surreal stranger to see him smiling benevolently down upon me, patiently waiting for my answer. "..yes…" my voice was hoarse because of my earlier crying so I repeated my answer, "Yes… Yes, yes, **YES**!" I hadn't meant to scream, but my body wanted to affirm this savior's existence, that he wouldn't just dissipate into thin air once I had given an answer.

However, when I screamed he bent low to whisper in my ear, "Shh… We'll go soon. We'll escape and be free…" His soft murmuring hushed my frantic cries and his warm breath against my ear was more than enough to prove that he was a being of reality. He leaned back and knelt for a moment; I heard a clang from the knife and the soft thud from the.. ug, hand as he set them on the floor.

Afterwards, he stood to his full height firmly commanding, "Hold still." Gripping the rough leather, his large hands easily snapped my bonds as if they made from tissue paper. I bit my lip to suppress a gasp of pain when he grasped the straps on my wrists. He glanced at me before cautiously breaking the belts and I let out a relieved sigh. Though the air stung my open sores it was much better than to be under harsh restraints.

When I struggled to sit upright, he assisted with a supportive hand against my aching back. "T-thank you…" my voice was shaking with barely suppressed emotion. Another strained breath escaped my lips as the sharp pain assaulted my senses; it became a quiet groan as it intensified with my movement.

_I'm so happy! But, ug… My head hurts so much._ One of my shaking hands rose to rub my forehead and I closed my eyes trying to ease the pain. _This stinks!_

"Do you have the ability…" my entrancing savior placed both of his large hands upon my shoulders. Glancing at them, I felt so small and fragile compared to him. As I stared at his hands my mind wandered. _His hands look so strong, can hands even look muscular? His fingernails are so clear, but they look really hard… How can his skin be so pale? It's almost like he has never seen the sun…_

He gave a dry sigh, "Do you think you are capable of escape?"

That statement halted my wandering thoughts, as reality slapped me in the face. Could I escape? It would require running and coherence at the least, so could I? Without another thought I tried to hop off the table onto my feet, an action that earned me a bout of dizziness that turned the world upside down. Luckily the stranger was close enough that I fell against him, rather than the tiled floor, when my bare feet gave out beneath me.

"Sorry." I muffled into his shirt, which my quivering hands currently clutched its coarse fabric for stability. I barely heard his sound of frustration, but felt it rumble in his chest. My eyes cautiously peeked up to see him glaring away from me in aggravation. _Is he mad at me?_ I also absently noted that he was taller than I first thought. _By Shiva, he's got over a foot on me!_ I tensed when the sharp ache returned to block any humor in my discovery, as my cramping muscles also decided rain on my parade. _I can't make a getaway like this!_

I looked up again to see his fierce green eyes darting back and forth between me and the items he had entered the room holding. I shuddered at the thought of the severed human hand and tried not to think about it. Then I wondered if he was trying to figure out how to carry me and still keep the items with him. I could feel a hot blush spread over my face at the thought of this ideal man whisking me out of these horrible labs like a new bride. _Don't be silly Aeris! That's just impractical…_ It wouldn't solve my poor health condition either.

Another headache, a most harsh one distracted me to the point that I almost didn't notice my liberator wrap a toned arm around my back and stoop to hook the other under my knees. I pushed him back a bit, shaking my head to clear my senses.

At this his silvery eyebrows furrowed and his glowing eyes hardened, "I will not leave you to the **humans**."

His response took me back a bit, both his statement and the malice underlying his use of the word 'humans.' "Wait…" I hastily plead as he moved to sweep me off my feet. Those dragon-like orbs glared directly into my own and I could feel my heart jump, the intensity in his eyes seemed to make them glow even brighter. I cringed under his scrutiny, "Please…"

I watched as his irritation was replaced with bemusement, stilling his movements. It was almost like no one had ever told him that magic word. "I think…" when I spoke he blinked and regained his composure. Nervous, I bit my bottom lip, "I think I might be able to cure myself."

His grip on me slowly loosened until he had backed away and I stood on my own. My legs wobbled a bit without his support, but I soon found my balance. Sending him a quick smile I closed my eyes and recalled my lessons in white magic. Concentrating harder than I had ever wanted to, I reached out to the Planet until I could feel beads of sweat gathering upon my forehead. Finally I felt the Planet respond, a rush of energy surrounding me. I heard the stranger make an alarmed noise and I opened my eyes to find myself wrapped in a soothing, green glow. Sighing in relief I felt my cramped and aching muscles relax, the skin of my wrists healed and the pain in my head disappeared completely!

Looking up I found my pale companion staring at me with wide eyes, I couldn't help but giggle. He slightly jumped at the sound, as if it was foreign to him. The spell's glow faded with my giggles, concern replacing my amusement. I slowly reached out to him, "Are you alright?"

Glancing at me with another confused look, he suspiciously asked, "Was that a healing spell?" I withdrew my hand at his sudden distrust and nodded. He then muttered, "Casting magic without materia…" Biting my lip I glanced away, that is until I felt one of his elegant fingers lightly tracing my jaw line. I gazed frantically back at the attractive stranger, he had closed the space between us and I had not even heard him move! "Amazing." he spoke with near admiration and smiled gently down upon me.

I stared back at him in confusion and could feel a heated blush creep onto my cheeks. His fingers wandered the features of my flushed face, a mere feather touch. When his finger moved to trace my bottom lip I blurted out, "My name's Aeris! What's yours!"

He swiftly retraced his hand and was once again gazing at me wide eyed. I couldn't help but stare at his shocked countenance. _Why do such normal things surprise him so?_ There was silence that made it feel like hours were passing; I shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare unmoving.

"My name…" his voice was almost subdued when he finally replied, "My name is.. Sephiroth." I looked into his ice green eyes and their expression was one resembling hurt.

I smiled as best I could as he gazed at me somberly. "Sephiroth?" I repeated hoping not to offend him. He slowly nodded and I continued cautiously, "I-I think it really suits you! It's a wonderful name…" I flushed and glanced around, why was my heart beating to fast?

"Aeris…" he called to me in a near whisper. I found a light glimmering in his eyes that I couldn't place. "Say it again…" there was such longing in his voice, "Please."

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and gazed back into his ethereal eyes, "Sephiroth..?" I gasped when his face drew steadily closer and tried not to panic, "Sephiroth!"

Suddenly he froze and his eyes grew hostile, "Someone approaches." Then he was a blur, fetching his set aside items and silently rushing into the shadows beside the doorway. Only the sheen of his moon-pale strands and the icy gleam of his eyes told me that he had not walked straight through the wall.

There was an electronic beep and the grid by the doorway flashed green. Once the door had opened a short lab assistant stepped into the room while meticulously jotting something down upon a clipboard. "Well, you should be awake now, Miss Aeris…" he spoke absently without looking up. The door closed behind him and he continued, "Our apologies for the tranquilizers after affects." He then looked up and panic replaced his professional calm, "What the-"

Sephiroth didn't give him the chance to finish, suddenly appearing behind the assistant and slamming a well aimed fist to the back of his head. The short man dropped to the floor out cold, his clipboard and pen clattering beside him on the tile.

"Don't you know not to talk crudely in the presence of your betters?" he coolly asked the unconscious man. Sephiroth then carelessly tossed the severed hand away, both to my relief and dismay. He grabbed the assistant's lab coat by the back of the collar and looked over to me, "Are you ready to be rid of our prison, Aeris?"

I stared at him, still a bit dumbfounded by the rapid speed in which this was all happening. But soon my feet moved eagerly to his side and I replied, "Whenever you are Sephiroth."

A small smile tugged at his lips when he whispered, "Always…" His expression hardened immediately afterwards and looking at me he nodded his head towards the door. He lifted the unconscious assistant his over his shoulder, as I shuffled to the door still a bit flustered. Deftly shifting the unconscious man, he placed his palm onto the grid. With a positive beep the door slid open and Sephiroth cautiously glanced out before wordlessly signaling to move out.

As we snuck through the dismal hallways I could help but wince as my bare footsteps echoed throughout them, no matter how cautious my pace. My silver haired companion, on the other hand, was as silent as a cat and just as graceful. I pouted, scolding myself when an unreasonable pang of envy jolted through my mind. _How can I be jealous of him? He's saving me from this horrid place and I'm-_

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I walked right into Sephiroth, who had become as still as a statue by the corner of the next turn. I managed not to make any noise and he didn't so much as blink, let alone react. Once I had regained my balance I stilled my own body also, trying not to start shaking with fright. _Is someone coming? What's going on?_

Then there was the familiar sound of an elevator bell, signaling the arrival at its designated floor. I swallowed thickly, my heart pounding when I heard the door open and a pair speaking as they exited.

"Well you know how the Professor is… Science is his one and only god, his love and his life." said a gruff masculine voice.

There was a sigh and the conversation continued, "I know, but making those kinds of plans? She's just a girl!" This voice definitely belonged to a woman, most likely a bit elderly.

There was a pause in which I could hear their shoes step out of the elevator onto the hallway tile. "You can't think of the specimens like that… Especially ones like her, it would be heartbreaking to become attached." the man spoke with a reluctant edge to his voice. I felt my heart speed up, knowing I was the subject of their conversation.

"I know." the old woman replied, "She seems so sweet and innocent though. It-"

"It's her own fault for being caught!" the man suddenly snapped, "If the Professor wants to breed her, then that's what we'll do. Her body is mature enough, so she'll survive the procedures." There was another sigh and the conversation continued in a quieter volume.

I couldn't hear them, but I didn't really want to at this point. My body was shivering and I was trying not to burst into tears. _Breed..? Like livestock?_ I cringed at the very idea; I had always wanted to have a family with children. But this! One of my shaking hands covered my mouth when I felt nauseous. _That's just sick!_

When I closed my eyes to ease the queasy feeling I noticed that the conversationalists footsteps were headed away from us. "What do you think he'll breed her with?" the woman's volume rose for the incredulous comment.

Shaking my head, I blocked any possible answers my imagination tried to throw into my mind. I let out a quiet sigh and opened my eyes again. I glanced up to see Sephiroth peeking around the corner, watching the two retreating to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. _I don't care!_ I bit my lip to maintain my composure. _I just want to go home…_

Without warning Sephiroth silently dashed over beside the closed elevator doors. He shifted the man on his shoulder, so that his face was by some sort of electronic eye. I rose onto my tiptoes to see him parting the comatose assistant's lids, so that a red light could scan over the man's eye. Lowering my shivering self, I glanced around the corner at the two down the hall who were still too close in my opinion.

Just then the elevator door opened with a squeak and the man glanced back at the noise, which was in our direction. When he began to turn fully towards us I yelled in panic, "Sephiroth!"

His head jerked up to see that the two had spotted us, or at least him. "He's trying to **escape**!" the man bellowed, "Subject 01 is on the loose!" The woman screamed in terror and took off down the hallway.

Sephiroth's expression became a hatred filled snarl as he tossed the unconscious lab assistant into the elevator. When he darted into the elevator as well, I sprinted for it; fear gripping my limbs. Because of my body's quaking I lost my footing and sprawled out onto the unforgiving tile.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth shouted as I fell, making it halfway to the elevator. My eyes grew wide with horror as I saw the man quickly coming towards me, precious few paces remaining until he reached me.

I desperately clawed the smooth flooring trying to get to my feet, panic beginning to flood my senses. I managed to start running again, when a buzzing alarm filled the air. _That old woman raised the alarm! It's hopeless!_ A metallic screech pierced the clamor and I glanced over to find Sephiroth forcing the shuddering elevators doors to stay open. "Hurry!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

Just as I was about to dart into the elevator I was jerked back by my long chestnut curls. Crying out in fear and pain I fought against the pull, throwing my weight towards my savior. How bitterly ironic that the man had caught me by the long, princess-like locks that I prided myself with. _Pride comes before fall._

When the man yanked on my hair a second time I fell back a step, my head throbbing. Hot tears fell down my face as I gazed into Sephiroth's ice green eyes; they looked as desperate as I felt. Throwing my arms out towards him, my own green eyes plead to be free of this nightmare! It was a pathetic, self-centered action but I needed to be free. I wanted it as much as he did.

I didn't even see his arm move or his hand wrap around my own, but I did see the steel door it had previously been holding open slam onto his side. I winced, the door had hit him with a lot of force, but he didn't let go of me. Though my scalp felt like it was on fire, I smiled at my silver haired Adonis.

"Release her, you deranged **lab rat**!" the man clutching my hair hollered, obviously alarmed by the young man's actions.

Sephiroth actually snarled in response, his eyes glowing furiously. Abruptly clamping his jaw shut, he suddenly spit something straight into the man's right eye. Screaming in pain he let go of my hair and I was swiftly pulled into the elevator.

Sephiroth allowed me to drop to the floor once the doors had slammed shut. He then punched the sides of each of the doors by the wall, effectively warping them so that they couldn't open. At least on this floor they couldn't open the doors to get us.

I stared at the deep impressions in the steel, idly noting that the buzzing alarm was now somewhat muffled. I also noticed that Sephiroth was trembling, barely but still noticeable. He then collapsed against the second set of elevator doors when they too closed.

I rushed to his side, hoping nothing fatal had happened. Both his hands were shaking and in tight fists, his right clenching the handle of the knife. Fine tremors were running through his toned body, his head hung low with bangs hiding his face. I cringed when I lifted the left side of his shirt to find his ashen flesh discolored with bruising.

A drop of crimson liquid then fell to the polished elevator floor below him. "Sephiroth?" I placed one of my hands on his muscled arm while using the other to wipe away my remaining tears. When he finally turned his face up to me I gasped.

A small trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, which was grimaced in pain. It was coming from one of his teeth which looked cracked. The corners of his eyes were tight and his expression was forlorn. His beautifully fierce eyes were suddenly dull…

_He broke one of his teeth to spit at that man! It must hurt so much… But he did it for me._ I felt fresh tears gathering in my eyes. _Now because of my clumsiness.. I've ruined his dreams of freedom_. He continued to stare at me despondent, as I blinked away burning tears. "I'm so sorry…" my voice was nothing more than a pathetic whimper.

His eyes suddenly edged with suspicion as he continued to stare at me. I stifled a sob, "Please forgive my weakness…" The distrust fled from his eyes at my words. "I'm sorry!" _It will be my fault if we're caught. It'll be all my fault!_

I covered my face with my hands in shame, "I… I don't deserve… Y-your kindness." _After all what had I repaid him with? Pain, and possibly to be imprisoned again._ If only I could draw power from the Planet and brandish magic, like a true Cetra should. The tears escaped, "I'm sorry…"

I felt his hand lightly push against my own and I let them fall limply to my sides. Gazing at him with tear stained eyes; he was still collapsed against the doors. With his head tiredly set against the metal, his thumb gently brushed away a lingering tear. His eyes gazed into my own, before he let out a sigh. "I will heal…" his voice was heavy with thought, "You may cry after we escape…"

With that he rose to his feet and pressed one of many buttons of the elevator's panel. I could only stare at him; did he really think escape was still possible? I shakily rose to my feet, "But-"

Sephiroth silenced me with a single, elegant finger pressed to my lips. He turned his perfect face to me, "We will gain our freedom, or die trying." I paused but nodded, understanding his thoughts. At least if we died, we would be free of this place.

A foreign groan suddenly came from the back of the elevator. My eyes darted over to the shifting form of the lab assistant. His eye fluttered a couple times, before his body tensed and went limp again. I glanced up to see Sephiroth glaring at his prone form. "Isn't he still unconscious?" at least that's how he looked to me.

Sephiroth shook his head, his long hair following the waves. "He tensed up when he realized his current predicament." he stated, "If he was truly comatose, his breathing would be more relaxed and even."

At Sephiroth's words the lab assistant's eye snapped open and darted from his tall form to mine. The poor man looked petrified when glancing at the silver haired male, he quickly averted his eyes. "What do you plan to do with me?" he asked with a voice shaking with fear.

"Hopefully you'll prove a useful hostage…" I watched a cruel smirk form on his pale lips, "But you human, should know how the Professor is…" Sephiroth shrugged as if it didn't matter to him.

A look of pure horror passed over the short man's face, but he started laughing nervously. "Of all the experiments, Subject 01… Of course it would be Professor Hojo's pet project that would escape."

Sephiroth's expression darkened considerably, "That tongue of yours is not a vital organ. Should I remove it for you?" The nervous laughter stopped immediately. "You will be a useful tool in our escape or a human shield; either suits me just fine…" Turning he glowered at the various buttons on the elevator's panel.

Looking at the now terrified and self-appointed mute, my mind wandered. _Hojo's pet project? Why doesn't anyone address Sephiroth by his name? _I turned to find my pale companion still glaring at nothing in particular. By chance I noticed a tattoo on the back of the hand clutching the knife, his right hand: JES-01 _He really is only an experiment to them. But…_ I timidly wrapped my hand around his larger one and his eyes shifted towards me. Giving him a warm smile, I squeezed his hand trying to speak to him with my eyes. _You're worth so much more than that, Sephiroth._

No longer glaring, my attractive savior turned his face towards me curiously, lightly gripping my hand in his. I could feel my face flush as he gazed into my eyes bemused. The lab assistant shifted noisily to his feet and I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. I noticed the disgusted expression on his face and my smile faltered a bit.

Sephiroth noticed too, he quickly turned towards him with a threatening gleam in his eyes. The short man's expression quickly became one of a person ready to soil himself.

Sighing I slipped my hand from his larger one. "I guess we should get ready…" Nodding Sephiroth quickly herded the lab assistant before us by the door, with the large knife poised at the side of his neck. He was so close that I could see the furious pounding of his pulse; I couldn't help but pity the short man if even a little.

The elevator stopped with a cheerful ding and the doors slowly opened. I blinked in bemusement; I had expected to be looking down the barrels of countless guns while people screamed at us. Instead the hallway looked completely vacant and I noticed that the alarm's buzzing had ceased. _That's really strange…_ I looked over to Sephiroth who appeared just as suspicious, but he nodded for us to exit.

Stepping cautiously out of the elevator, I noticed how eerily silent and empty it was. 'I think I saw a tumbleweed!' Zack's voice excitedly spoke in my mind. Smiling I glanced around again, the thought helped my uneasiness a bit.

"What is this?" Sephiroth quietly asked the lab assistant.

"I-I don't know!" our hostage squeaked in alarm. His eyes darted back and forth, "If the alarm was raised you shouldn't have been able to exit the elevator. I don't know!"

Sephiroth didn't reply, but a look of displeasure was clear on his countenance. When the elevator doors slowly shut behind us, the buzzing alarm didn't return. Glancing around the single hallway once last time, he shook his head. "Remain alert." He ordered with a hushed tone, "We shall see how far we are allowed." Nudging the assistant to walk, we proceeded down the barren hallway.

As we warily advance, I noticed that this hallway was different than the indistinguishable corridors we had previously been sneaking through. It held both empty and sealed doorways and large glass windows, which led to rooms hidden in shadow. _The hall lights are on but not in the rooms? _ I unconsciously leaned closer to Sephiroth, my stomach clenching uneasily. Looking ahead I could see that the hall eventually forked into separate paths, one to the right and the other to the left. _I've got a very bad feeling about this…_

It was so quiet, the furious pounding of my heart resounded in my ears. There was the awkward shuffling and squeaking of the lab assistant's shoes on the tile, my own bare footfalls and Sephiroth's unnervingly silent step. Glancing at my silver haired companion from the corner of my eyes, I saw that his body was taut and his eyes were trying to look at everything at once. His face was devoid of expression but I could feel his wary aura, every movement he made was one on edge. Observing our surroundings and I eagerly noted that we were about halfway down the windowed corridor.

Suddenly I glimpsed one of the unlit windows was open by the smallest crack and something was pressed up against the opening, something made of metal. Then I noticed that whatever that something was had a large shadow behind it; it was about to have a direct shot at Sephiroth as we passed by. Quickly pointing at the shadow I shouted without another thought, "Look out!"

Sephiroth reacted instantaneously, pulling back his right arm and hurling the knife through the window in one swift motion. The shadow screamed in pain and weapons fire erupted briefly, a few laser blasts flying past us to destroy the panel of a door across the hall. Our hostage yelped in surprise and backpedaled heedlessly.

Wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders, Sephiroth pulled me protectively against his side, his other hand lashing out to seize the lab assistant by the neck. The short man gasped loudly clawing uselessly at the large hand restricting his airway. Even when his breathing became harsh and panicked, he could not pry away even one of those elegant fingers.

"Show yourselves!" Sephiroth suddenly shouted, but there was no response. "I know you can hear me…" his tone was threatening. The harsh breathing of the lab assistant soon became strangled gasps as the pale young man tightened his grip; I tried not to think of how desperate it sounded.

"Subject 01." said an electronically synthesized voice. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows of an open doorway ahead of us. Its movements were sharp and mechanical, its footsteps heavy and solid. It was covered in black; in fact it looked like it had been painted on. Only a pair of bright, inhuman eyes broke the pitch-black coat. Then it dawned upon me, despite its appearance this creature wasn't human at all. "You are surrounded. Resistance is futile." It spoke in that cold, computerized tone.

I pressed myself closer to my protector, unnerved by the humanoid machine. Suddenly many more dark garbed figures exited the shadowed rooms, some humans openly brandishing weapons others not. They were on all sides of us, forcing us to back up towards the window Sephiroth had thrown the knife through. _We're being cornered._ They blocked off the hall at both ends, though keeping a rather far distance.

The first black construct approached us however, causing Sephiroth to tighten his grip on both me and the lab assistant. "Release, Assistant 48-D." its voice was devoid of emotion, "Harm him further and we will not hesitate to open fire." Sephiroth eased his tight grip on the short man's neck, who instantly began to coughing and sputtering.

"That is sufficient." the silver haired man replied guardedly.

But the android shook its head, "Release the human and turn over the Research Specimen." It then opened a panel on its arm and typed some sort of code. The circular ID located over the lab assistant's chest lit up and the man let out a startled squeak. "I have activated the locating beacon of his Sectional ID. With him we can track your every move; he is now more of a liability than an asset." the jet construct explained, shutting the panel.

Sephiroth's silvery brows furrowed, it seemed that the robot was telling the truth. I tensed when he let go of his neck suddenly, and propelled the man forwards with a foot so that he fell face down to the tiled floor before the android. My silver haired companion then held his free arm out defensively, turning so that he shielded me from most of the dark assailants' view. "There is your pawn." venom laced his voice, "But you cannot have Aeris. You will not touch her." The android didn't react when the lab assistant quickly scrambled to his feet and ran past one of the guarded lines, away from danger.

"On a first name basis are you?" a chilling voice suddenly asked, "Intriguing…" The black android held up its palm and a hologram was projected into the air. It showed the profile of a gaunt man with greasy black hair pulled back on the nape of his neck. A pair of dark, sterile eyes peered out at us from behind rimmed glasses. It was **that** man, no that monster. He was grinning wickedly, "Decided to take her with you? To what ends?"

"Hojo." I ground out through clenched teeth. This thing, was the one preventing our escape? Of course it would be that mad man whom would deny us freedom.

The professor laughed dryly, "Charmed you remember me, little Ancient." His attention switched to the tall male beside me, "Your escape plan nearly succeeded, but there were a few details you didn't account for.. Disappointing, but a relative success considering your lack of knowledge."

I glanced to see Sephiroth guarding himself with an emotionless mask, but his eyes burned with a murderous light, his facade covering barely restrained rage. He glared at the hologram like it was responsible for every evil in the world. His breathing became deep and controlled; I prayed he wouldn't lose his cool. "You coward." His voice shook with emotion, "Why don't you show your true face!"

Hojo only smiled cruelly, "In do time… Once you are both recaptured, I'll make sure we have a heart-to-heart." Growling at the idea of imprisonment, I could feel Sephiroth's aura radiating unbridled hatred. The professor's eyes then grew calculating, "In fact, since you two seem to be so close… I'll allow you to father the Cetra's offspring, I'm sure mixing both of your unique blood will create fascinating results." Before either of us could react to the statement, the hologram blinked out of existence.

"Surrender, Subject 01." the black android ordered, his outstretched hand transforming into a large gun. Sephiroth however, took up a ready position, his eyes growing wild and hostile. Seeing his aggressive stance the dark construct spoke, "Your actions are illogical. Your existence is a result of an experiment; only in these labs will you fulfill your purpose." The gun arm began to build energy, "You cannot escape."

I blinked and Sephiroth had sped over to the android, kicking its head clean off the shoulders. I screamed, falling back when the gun arm discharged, the ball of energy shattering the window across the hall. Sephiroth had turned the gun arm toward one of the lines of guards, letting it discharge onto them. The explosion caught them off guard, flinging them through windows and walls. The lightning fast man then used the decapitated body as a shield when the second row of guards opened fire.

Curling into a defensive ball, I tried to calm my hammering pulse. I cried out when a stray laser blast grazed my arm. I watched through my fingers as Sephiroth launched the android's body at the remaining guards, hitting a few and scattering the rest. Right after, I jumped to my feet and rushed into his open arms. _We might still be able to get out of this! We might escape!_

Wrapping his arms around me, he quickly tumbled through the open window. Gently yet swiftly dropping me to the floor, he overturned a large steel table. I scrambled out of the way when I saw him lift it towards the broken window. He shoved the table into the space, forcefully dislodging parts of the wall to make the table fit.

The room became pitch-black; the only sounds were our heavy breathing. "It will not keep them out for long." He opened his eyes and a faint green glow settled over the disrupted room. "We need to find something, quickly." he sighed.

I nodded trying to force my eyes to adjust to the darkness. As I began to sort through the debris I noticed other glowing lights. I pulled the anomalies out and found that they were colorful, smooth stones, which reminded me of giant marbles. "What are these?" I asked discovering about a dozen of them.

The strange sound of an unsheathing sword caught my attention; I turned to see the gleam of a polished blade. Gathering the glowing robs into my arms I faced Sephiroth to see him holding some sort of sword. _How can he hope to wield that? It's as long as he is!_

His slitted eyes focused on the giant marbles I was carrying. "You found materia!" he sounded excited, "Put them in this sack." The said item flew at my unprepared head and I managed to grab it in my teeth. I frowned as best I could, not comprehending the importance of these things. Setting aside my aggravation of being kept in the dark, I managed to roll all the 'materia' into the sack. My hands now free I allowed the full sack to drop into my hands.

Looking up I gasped when I found Sephiroth's glowing eyes right before me. Calming myself I asked, "What can these 'materia' do?" I watched nervously as an amused glint entered his eyes. Shifting the sack, he grabbed an orb from it and held it before my eyes. But before he could reply there was a click by the broken door.

"Get down!" he shouted before pouncing on me. Luckily we were safely on the floor when explosions blasted open a doorway to the chaotic room. A couple of androids like the one earlier stepped through with charged guns. Sephiroth jumped up, holding out the hand which held the strange orb. Static seemed to crackle on his hand; it almost looked like there was lightning behind his eyes. A sudden bolt of hot blue light knocked both humanoid machines back out the door with a pulse of electricity, leaving them shuddering and crackling in its wake.

As Sephiroth charged out the opening with his long blade in one hand and crystallized lightning in the other, I pushed myself onto my feet and held the bag of magic marbles close. Before I could also exit the room I heard screams, sounds of swordplay and weapons fire. _Don't look, just run. Just keep running!_

Steeling my senses I dashed out to follow my liberator, ignoring the carnage I passed. It was hard to ignore the pungent stench of blood and fried circuitry; it was even harder to ignore the pained groans that filled the air. Looking ahead I saw the remaining guards were being neatly cut down by Sephiroth. When a laser blast grazed his leg he halted long enough to let loose another brilliant arc of electricity.

Despite the gruesome battlefield my heart soared at the sight of an open hallway, without waiting for Sephiroth's order I ran to the split in the corridor. Once there I stopped to gaze down both passageways, each led to a large teleporter. Sephiroth was by my side in a second, his sword wiped clean.

A strange flash of light drew our attention to the teleported on the left, two bulky machines had appeared. I heard my companion inhale sharply as all they both fired a dozen missiles in our direction. "GO!" he shouted tugging me down the right corridor towards the empty teleporter. The hall was shook by the missile explosions and I barely kept my footing.

Suddenly the other teleporter wasn't empty anymore; another guard looked at us down the barrel of a rifle. I almost stopped running, I was set dead in its sights and he pulled the trigger. Sephiroth pushed me out of the way, but didn't have enough time to avoid the shot himself. I could only watch as it tore through his shoulder leaving a bloody mess. But before I could call out to him, he had charged at the guard. The guard managed two more shots directly into my savior's chest, but he still skewered the man right through the heart with his long blade.

He ripped the sword from the fresh corpse and stumbling, he fell back into the teleporter. "Sephiroth!" I sprinted to him, kneeling beside him in the teleporter, "Sephiroth!"

His eyes were glazed in pain, another trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Pr-press the white panel." he managed to tell me before being choked by fit of coughs. I looked up frantically to see a colorful multitude of buttons; I quickly slammed a fist onto the white panel. "They ca-" he suddenly gasped for breath, "S-safe."

Returning to him I lowered myself to sit, setting the sack of materia beside me. Carefully I lifted Sephiroth's head so that he rested on my lap. Though his breathing was ragged his eyes blinked lazily, as if fighting off slumber. Blood stained his clothes and long pale locks, the wounds in his chest and shoulder already a deep crimson. I felt that I had surpassed panic, nestled in the dead void beyond tears falling unbidden down my cheeks. Smoothing wayward strands of his ice-tinted hair I whispered the only words I could think, "I'm sorry…"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards, "N-not yet." He paused when his body suddenly spasmed, "Almost… almost…" His weak chuckling transformed into horrible coughs. He suddenly groped for the sack, I helped his hand find it. Pulling out a green marble he tried to speak again, "Cu-" it sounded like liquid had begun to fill one of his lungs, "Cure!"

I wanted to strangle myself when he finally managed the word. Snatching the orb from him, I held it in a death grip. _Please! I have to save him, please!_ I sobbed when nothing happened and closed my eyes. _Please… he shouldn't have to die._ Suddenly soothing music pulsed in my mind and a familiar power coursed through my veins. My eyes snapped open and I saw that he was wrapped in the healing green glow. He looked exhausted, but he managed to smile at me before passing out.

Relief rushed over me, but it was soon replaced by all too familiar panic. I shook him, "Sephiroth!" Though I knew at this moment he was dead to the world. I sobbed pathetically, "What am I supposed to do now?" I heard muffled noises outside the teleporter, and my heart jumped. If we stayed here, they would eventually get in and capture us. _No…_

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I clasped my hands together and bowed my head. I searched my soul for that well of power I knew was hidden, deeply guarded. I pictured the Planet, my home and loving family, a place far from these horrible labs. Most of all I pictured a place where Sephiroth could live his dream of freedom.

_To be as the wind, free and untamed. _

_Take us from this prison, with horrors unnamed._

_Let this child returned to the Earth from whence she came. _

_Let this lost angel find such a place the same. _

_Take us home!_

I heard the soft melody of the Planet rush to meet me, opening the well of power. A tingling sensation overcame my body as we were teleported to the Planet. My first true spell had worked!

The chirping of crickets and the musical rustle of the meadow filled my ears. Opening my eyes, I glanced up to see a velvet sky filled with glittering stars. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but this time they were caused by joy. _We're free!_

A cool wind tugged playfully at my long curls, it felt so good. The voice of the Planet sang happily in the back of my mind; it was good to hear my old friend again. I glanced down to see Sephiroth's head still resting on my lap, his expression one of peaceful repose. I smiled and giggling in ecstasy. _You're free Sephiroth._

Then I heard someone trampling their way towards us and I felt a strange mixture of jubilation and anxiety. That was until I saw the mop of black spikes coming towards us. "There you are!" Zack exclaimed, "I can't believe you, 'Ris! Those flowers will be the death of you-" His mako blue eyes then zeroed in on my pale companion, "Huh? Should I even ask?"

I couldn't help but grin mischievously at him, batting my eyelashes a few times. "Can I keep him?" I teased the wild maned youth.

Zack only raised an eyebrow, "I don't know… Taking care of an angel is a big responsibility young lady, and I don't think you can handle it!" He motioned to all the bloodstains, "I mean look! You already managed to loose his wings!"

I giggled at his antics, still joy filled at the thought of being free… "Zackary," my smile faded, "Shinra is coming, aren't they?" When he nodded solemnly I bit my lip, I couldn't waste any more time.

_I'm sorry, but I need to make this choice for you._ I looked at Zack with the big green eyes, I know he loves, "His name is Sephiroth and he's a friend. He's needs our help." _Forgive my weakness._

**_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_**

Author's notes:

I humongous thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are such wonderful people! My apologies that the update took so long as well, school won't help either. Yeah… But if you've got any questions just ask and if they're relevant (stupid questions get stupid answers) I'll try to answer them!

Boy, I'd hate to go commando, run around without koff support… Especially if the fabric was itchy! Bleg! They didn't have a choice, I suppose… I'm just a little pampered high school girl anyways, so 'meh.

Some Greek allusion in this chapter! What in the world does Aeris do in her free time? Also sorry if I got corny with drugged up Aeris' random thoughts, just means you knows she was tired right? Oh wait, that might've been the author…

It would really hurt to break your own tooth… Once when I wasn't numb enough from the shot, I felt the drill on my tooth. It **hurt**, a lot. Ouch, then they rebuked me because my body jumped and I was thinking: WHAT THE HECK!

But why didn't Aeris just heal poor Sephy? Well she was in the panicking-on-verge-of-breakdown mode, but I'm sure she later thought of that and scolded herself. Poor, poor Sephiroth, you take so much abuse.

I have to say that Phantasy Star Online androids are my favorite, since they actually look like robots instead of actors: "Hey I'm an android, I just look human!" The only exception to my dislike of that is Terminator. I know that PSO androids don't really have weapons built into them, but hey if Barret can have a gun arm why can't they?

I'll try to make the next chapter have a lighter, more comical perspective and a special black haired someone is gonna help me. I other words next up is Zack.

Disclaimer: See before chapter.

Oh, and please review, even one will fill my girlish heart with joy! But flames, not so much…

"_Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves."__   
_**_Abraham Lincoln_**


	3. Reality

Chapter 3:** Reality **

"_Dreams have always expanded our understanding of reality by challenging our boundaries of the real, of the possible."__  
_**_Henry Reed_**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I had taken it, stolen it right from under the drill sergeant's nose. All the guys cheered, because I swiped the keys to the barracks and we could finally choose where we wanted to go when we wanted to. Those few hours out in the City had been the greatest time of our young lives, where we were allowed to just be boys. It was a place full of bright lights, countless services that catered to our every want, with the benefit of the unlimited military bank account backing us of course. For a child who had been selected to become the next generation of SOLDIER, I found that I preferred fun and juvenile activities to memorizing the different techniques of death and strategy of war.

Unfortunately they found us missing, and boy, was the drill sergeant ever pissed. His face was bright red, just like that steamed lobster I had ordered… The shellfish didn't look nearly as appealing when it reappeared in my vomit after I had been punched one too many times on the stomach. I had been a trouble maker ever since they gave all the boys a puppy to raise, only to take the grown dogs, starve them, and then set them loose on us. _I really did like my dog too, a Dalmatian which my great imagination had conjured the name of Spot._ After killing Spot to save my own life, I decided I really didn't want to be a SOLDIER if it meant I would have to do these sorts of things…

Everyone, including the drill sergeant went easy on me at first, deciding it was just a rebellious phase that would pass… Only problem was I didn't share their view, I didn't want anything to do with them. When I stole his keys the drill sergeant didn't hold back, beating me until I decided that dieing wouldn't be such a bad option after all. But his beating wasn't the worst part, no it came after I woke up.

I woke up in the labs, Shinra's labs, which could only mean one thing. _Zackary, you are screwed._ It was a distressing recovery, where white lab suit clad toadies would only add to my pain by taking my blood samples and switching my pain medication on a whim. Some of that stuff left me high for days, like some kind of demented hippy on happy pills, but others would make me so angry that I'd foam at the mouth, but the most awful kind did absolutely nothing leaving me to writhe in agony. Worst of all was the Professor, a lead scientist who acted like he owned the labs. _Hojo, a grade-A nutcase if there ever was one. _One would have thought that we all existed to become his next test subject.

Well, I had done something right, 'cause the next thing I knew I had been promoted to the next stage of SOLDEIR… I was lucky to survive. We stayed in the labs undergoing all kinds of Mako treatments, from dermal showers to being injected directly into the blood stream. I wanted to die, just so I won't have to wake up for another set of treatments. I'm sure all the other boys felt the same, since many of them did breathe their last in that horrible place.

They called it Mako Poisoning, a thing that left most of the other boys strapped down to chairs, convulsing and screaming at things that didn't exist. Though its effects varied from person to person, I had befriended a blonde haired boy who did nothing but stare blankly ahead muttering in voices not his own after falling ill. _Cloud recovered, but was never the same… _Most weren't so fortunate, dying of brain damage or being driven insane and put out of their misery.

Hojo told me personally that I held the highest potential in the group, my body having a 'favorable' reaction. _Pah, some reaction._ The Mako made me always restless, filling me with enough energy that I thought I would spontaneously combust if I didn't burn it off in some form. It wouldn't let me rest. I couldn't sit still, always fidgeting like I had no attention span or control. Finally my body would become so worn out that I would collapse in a sleep so deep that a tornado wouldn't wake me. Feeling both exhausted yet brimming with energy, it didn't help my already rebellious behavior.

I did every stupid thing that came to my mind, trying to get kicked out or sometimes shot. It wasn't enough apparently, it only resulted in isolation from the other boys, confined in solitary until I earned my way back. I was so angry at that time, it was easy to hate when people were treated just like garbage. It was easy to hurt others; after all, I had been trained to kill. _Those people who acted so friggin' perfect, I wanted them to die._ But then I met the Doctor, someone who was the opposite of everything I had known.

Doctor Gast, young but a genius, renowned for his work in electricity, circuitry and genetics. He found me rotting away in my solitary cell, hating the world and everything in it. It was by his request that I study under him, this also meant that I would live with him… At the time I couldn't understand why he would want a mistake like myself.

They didn't worry about his safety, having created enough androids in his home to rent out a personal army. Dr. Gast was patient and kind, he actually did try to teach me his sought after skills, it's just that technology and I have never gotten along. I tried to hate him, to find out his motive and how he benefited from this. All I could see, however, were the blow up circuitry boards and broken machines. The Doctor never condemned me or told me that I was a useless waste of life or ungrateful little brat. Because of this he broke my will, and I was left a lonely little boy again.

I didn't understand him or his charity; SOLDIERS were taught that mercy would get us killed. The good Doctor taught me how to be a child again, taking me to the Gold Saucer theme park and even making me never-before-tasted chocolate chip pancakes. _I decided that I never wanted to grow up. _To my mind, if I stayed a boy I wouldn't become a SOLDIER. Well, Shinra eventually took me back into the fold to continue my training, seeing that Doctor Gast had calmed me down.

They were shocked by my change in attitude, remaining positive no matter what they threw at me. Of course I still managed to cause them trouble, the bright and shiny, new Zack was a little too carefree for their tastes… But they never did break me. Doctor Gast still visited, checking my progress and asking how I was. Those visits kept my hopes up and my spirit bright; the others watching my progress predicted that my strength, skill and confidence would accelerate me to the top ranks of SOLDIER. They never got the chance to see if their prediction was right.

One night I snuck out, despite the looming punishment, and went to drop by Doctor Gast's home because he had not visited for several weeks. I found his house devoid its normal android army, with much of his property missing. The Doctor found me in confusion with the last of his personal possessions in hand; I asked him where he was going. The man I had grown to trust and love like a father was silent a long time, seeming to assess a boy with spiky black hair and glowing Mako blue eyes. Finally he asked me if I could be trusted with his greatest secret, I promised without thinking.

We snuck off the space traveling, colony ship that had served as my long time residence and onto the planet it orbited. It was so unlike the City that Doctor Gast had to remind me several times that we could sight see later. Eventually we arrived at a house hidden deep in the forest, though I mistook it for another mound of trees. Inside it was just as advanced as the Doctor's old home and I found it hard to believe it was real.

Then I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, whose hair was spun of earth and sunshine with the green of spring in her eyes. Inflana was her name and she was the Doctor's wife, she introduced herself as a Cetra. I remembered being taught of a sentient race that inhabited the planet we had chosen to become our new home; they had been categorized as 'the Ancients'. One of our many duties as SOLDIERS would be to seek out and capture any of these beings, so that they might help us establish a colony. Well, I knew it was a load of crap and that Professor Hojo only wanted to get his boney hands on another specimen to experiment on.

Still, I was young and a bit scared of meeting a member of a race of creatures that could wield magic without need for materia. _But that was nothing compared to my next shock._ Panicking I fled into a nearby room, only to be cornered by a gurgling baby bouncing in a crib. Doctor Gast followed me and held his daughter up for my inspection, introducing both myself and the baby Aeris. I found her adorable, though a bit drool covered, but I had never really seen a baby personally and I was afraid that if I got too close I would break her.

The Doctor and Infalna managed to coax me into holding their baby girl, I was extra careful and the baby Aeris rewarded me with a bright smile. In this house I felt loved and welcome, like I was an actual part of the family. I didn't want to leave, surprisingly I was granted my wish the Doctor inviting me to stay with his family, hiding on the planet from the reach of Shinra. But apparently it wasn't far enough…

_**xXxXxXx**_

I knew today wasn't going to be good. It's that horrible feeling you get in the morning that makes you **not** want to rise and shine. But the reason for the feeling I just couldn't place. It wasn't a Monday, and the weather was perfect. So why were warning bells going off in my head?

It was only after I had hobbled over to the bathroom and made myself presentable, that I learned the reason why. Arriving shortly afterwards, I found Infalna weeping by the window next to the front door. Being the dense person that I am, I couldn't understand why she seemed so heart broken. After all, Cetra were delicate beings, who were connected to the very Planet. There were lots of reasons to mourn, so this had to be one of those obscure, sad reasons right? _Wrong, Zack, so very wrong._

"They found her, Zack. They caught Aeris." Infalna had sounded so exhausted; she probably had stayed up all night.

It took a moment for the thought to penetrate my thick skull, "You mean.. Shinra got Aeris?" I was stuck in disbelief for a moment. _No way, they couldn't have found her. We've been able to hide her for __**fourteen years**__, there's just no way._ My heart dropped when reality managed to wriggle into my mind. _Unless she snuck off to that church…_

Inflana had only managed to nod and whisper, "Aeris is gone; they took her away."

If she hadn't of stopped me, I probably would have ran out that door all the way to Principal Shinra's office to demand that they release Aeris that very instant. Not that I would have accomplished anything other than a trip to the nearest Psyc' Ward.

"Zack calm down! If you get caught you'll only make this worse!" Infalna shouted at me as she barred my exit.

It was true; though I had been one of their star guinea pigs in the past, I was still **only **human. That made me expendable. _After all, how am I supposed to help 'Ris if I'm stuck in some cell at some dark, hidden corner of the labs?_ We all knew that Shinra had increased their patrols, going out without a plan was foolishness in the highest degree. So why did Aeris go out? And why did she get caught? With her connection to the Planet she could be warned often and early to avoid trouble like the patrols. Well I'm no Sherlock Holmes, so I wouldn't be able to deduce the Why and How just thinking about it! I needed to take action.

So that is how I got stuck watching and waiting until my action would actually do some good. _I __**hate**__ waiting._ I had risen some time past nine and it was now long past sunset. Rocking back and forth on one of the squeakiest barstools in existence, I tried to pass the time by filling out the newspaper's daily crossword puzzle. "A five letter word for happiness?" I read the question for number three across out loud. _Well Shinra backs this paper, so I should put a word that would apply to them_. I said the word as I filled it into the tiny blank boxes with a dull pencil, "Money…"

Once I had collected my wits, Infalna had told me that 'Doctor Gast was monitoring the patrol's routine so if there's anything we can do he'd tell us' in other words we were stuck for the moment. I sighed opting to balance the pencil on my nose. _Infalna will know if Aeris makes it back, the Planet will tell her._ Using my booted foot I leaned the stool onto one leg and still managed to keep the pencil balanced. 'We can only pray for Aeris' safe return.' That was the last thing she had told me before I let her be alone, this was a heavy matter.

"Zackary!" the shout caught me off guard. The pencil flew to the ground as the stool swiveled around and left me flat on my back. It would have been funny if it hadn't hurt so much.

"Let's not do that again…" I muttered as I got back onto my feet. Setting the stool back in its original position, I looked over to the kitchen doorway.

"There's another gray hair." the man commented as he shook his head at me, "But I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't land on that pencil." I scratched my head sheepishly at his chastising; I had gotten into far less flattering situations in the past.

Doctor Gast was a man of average height and build, whose black hair was beginning to gray. His wardrobe consisted of slacks and sweaters, while his predominant features were the gold rimmed glasses set on his nose and the mustache that he had grown in the past year. His brown eyes looked tired with dark bags under them. _Did he stay up with Infalna? _"What were you doing before the balancing act?" he looked at the paper on the counter curiously.

"Just filling out the crossword puzzle." I answered as I handed it to him.

He glanced down at it then back up to me, "Zack, you've just written 'money' over and over again."

I shrugged, "It's not my fault that it's all Shinra ever thinks about." The good Doctor didn't even sigh; he was used to my nonsense. But now I was serious, "Did you find something important?"

Doctor Gast nodded, passing me some sort of hand held device, "I managed to scrape this together." He pressed a red button and it lit up in my hands, "It'll show you where any automated units are patrolling and most of the divisions have at least one android or robot with them." He pointed to the white dots on the screen, "These are them, and any colored marks indicate active section IDs, so you should be able to avoid most patrols this way." I looked at the thing's screen and nodded, I didn't have to fiddle with it so nothing disastrous would occur hopefully.

"Infalna told me that it would be best to wait for Aeris out in the forest." I looked back up at Doctor Gast as he spoke, worry and exhaustion clear on his face, "There is a meadow, about three miles west from the house, that's the place where Aeris is going to appear according to the Planet." Removing his gold rimmed glasses to rub his eyes, the Doctor let out a tired sigh. I could tell that he felt useless and I knew he hated that feeling.

Making sure not to whack the device against my head, I saluted, "I accept this mission to rescue a fair damsel in distress! Rest assured that I will bring your daughter back safe and sound." Stuffing the device into the largest pocket of my camouflage print, cargo pants I strolled past the Doctor into the hallway which led to the front door.

Activating a panel beside the closet, I scrolled over the weapon selection. _I'll need to be stealthy if I don't wanna be caught. _I decided against my usual choice of the Buster Blade and selected an old fashioned handgun with a suppressor. Bullets weren't as potent or flashy as photon energy but they got the job done. Hitting enter I waited for the machines and other mechanisms to cease whirring, I opened the closet and picked the gun along with its holster off the shelf. Quickly securing the holster onto my hip via my belt, I placed the handgun into it and turned to find Doctor Gast watching me from the doorway. I grinned at him, "Since this is a search and rescue I don't plan on challenging the masses, so no need for my sword."

My words didn't seem to lighten the mood. "Zack," his voice was stern as he addressed me, "If Aeirs does manage to escape, Shinra will undoubtedly deploy more patrols to track her down. They might even send the Turks to catch her." I felt my face tighten with anger at that name. _I have no respect for Turks, the ever vigilant no-gooders, who were always willing to do Shinra's dirty work._ Rolling my eyes, I blew at a strand of my black hair and nodded for the Doctor to continue. He shook his head at me, "Don't take them lightly, Zack. You might be one of the successful products of SOLDIER, but I'm sure the Turks have had similar augmentation as you did."

"I doubt many of them have been pumped full of Mako." I mumbled to myself, trying not to think of all the others who had undergone the treatments and died because of Mako poisoning.

"Zack," he sounded reprimanding, "The point I'm trying to make is that it will be much harder to make the return trip than it will be getting there in the first place."

"Yeah, it's just another walk in the park." _A park full of soulless mercenaries armed to the teeth with the latest and greatest, who would sell their own mother for a few gambling creds… _"Don't worry; I won't lead them to the house if I am caught." I tried to lighten the mood again, but what I said wasn't a joke. I wouldn't let Shinra get their hands on them, even if it killed me.

Looking up, I saw how anxious those brown eyes were. "I'll be back with Aeris before you know it." I grinned at him before heading out the front door. _It's dark in the forest at night, at least darker than city-dwellers are used to, so I shouldn't have any problems hiding._ Walking as quietly as my boots could manage, I snuck out the hidden exit and into the nighttime forest.

Checking my darkened surroundings I was relieved to find the area man-eating-mutant free. _Three miles west… That should be the open meadow Aeris loved to play in_ _as a kid._ In my head, I mapped out both the quickest and safest routes to my destination, opting to take the fastest route there not wanting Aeris to be stuck waiting in the dark all alone. Carefully removing Dr. Gast's device I noted the positions of several white dots and a few colored ones, mentally adjusting my route to avoid them.

After placing the device back in to pocket I began my quick but quiet pace, maneuvering through the trees and under brush with ease. I know these woods well, having explored nearly every inch with Aeris. Increasing my pace just slightly, I watched for any sign of a threat that would delay my arrival.

Every now and then I would stop to check the hand held device, changing direction or altering my path to avoid them, but overall I was moving swiftly but unnoticed. _See? Just as I thought, a walk in the park! _Suddenly movement drew my eye above my head and something burst out of a nearby tree top.

The feathered fowl squawked and flew away through the trees. I forced my breathing to remain even, willing my heart to slow from its excited rate. _Just a bird…_ Looking at my outstretched hands I noticed that they were gripping the handgun ready to blow away whatever stood in my sight. I frowned at my reaction, having drawn the weapon from its holster without even needing to think; it seemed that my SOLDIER training was still as ingrained as it ever had been. _At least I didn't shoot the blasted thing!_

As I started to straighten out of my fighting stance, a flash of light illuminated the forest and I ducked against a large tree before it ended. Concealing myself in a clump of fern-like foliage, I peaked out to see just what had teleported in amongst the nearby trees.

"Damn! Did I tell you how much I hate the feel of getting teleported?!" shouted a young man with wild bright red mane. With a pair of sunglasses resting atop his vivid head of hair, his rumpled blue suit accessorized by countless weapons was a dead giveaway of the guy's occupation. _**Turk.**_ I silently adjusted my position to count at least fifteen armed guards with a few androids.

Turning, the red haired Turk muttered, "It's like a colony of ants crawling all over ya, I can't stand it!" I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I recognized his narrow face, the twin slashes of red on the edges of his cheekbones unmistakable.

_Reno! That Turk.. is Reno!_ He had grown since I had last seen him, but the eyes tainted by Mako blue reaffirmed my intuition. I remember him as one of the many boys with me who had undergone the tests of SOLDIER, he had managed to survive the Mako treatments but they had removed him from the program for one reason or another. _Shinra must've taken him to turn Turk. _I felt sweat gather on my brow as I contemplated the odds of taking on such a heavily fortified force. _This isn't a normal patrol…_

"Sir, shouldn't we begin to search the area?" one of the guards questioned the still muttering Turk.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Reno replied slinging some sort of large metal pipe over his shoulder, "Wouldn't want the Mad Professor's prized freak to make a clean get away now would we?" His comment was met by the snickers of the surrounding guards while others added their own jabs at the infamous Hojo.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as I readjusted my footing. _What is he talking about?_ Could Aeris have already escaped somehow? Memories of Infalna casting magical spells without the aid of materia filled my mind; those spells were potent but they always seemed drawn out, needing more time. I fought the urge to snap my fingers as brilliance hit me. _That must be it! Aeris must have cast a spell to come back to the Planet, it's just slower than the teleporter._ With my epiphany in order I began to inconspicuously back out of my hiding place, ready to commence sneaking away from Reno and his posse.

My body stilled in its movements at a low threatening growl. Shifting my eyes I found myself being watched by a pack of hairless, grey colored wolf-like beasts which were watching me intently. Only one word came to my mind. _Crap._ The handgun I had chosen earlier fired bullets, which I remember did didily-squat against these mutated animals. _Double-crap._ Well, there was only one option left, a choice many others would have considered insane. Luckily I was not one of them.

I darted out of the vegetation, sprinting through the group of armed guards, and before they could get over the initial shock the pack of beasts rushed in attacking those close enough. Feeling the adrenalin and Mako pumping through my system, I put on an extra burst of speed when Reno's colorful curses and the monsters' snarling reached my ears. I continued to run like my hair was on fire as the howls, yells, and automated weapons fire echoed behind me. _I hope Reno didn't recognize me!_ It would be most unfortunate if we happened to meet again by chance and the Turk blew my brains out before I could utter five words, 'Well, fancy meeting you here.'

When I had run a fair distance away from the battle I inadvertently caused, I slowed my pace and drew out the hand held device to check the other patrols' status. The white and colored dots were moving towards the area I had just fled from, someone must have called for reinforcements. I felt my lips spread into a grin, this would make meeting up with Aeris a much easier task! _But the return trip will be more difficult with the patrols on edge and a Turk lurking on the scene._ Drawing my lips into a tight line I pushed the gloomy thought away, for after I had reunited with sweet, adorable Aeris.

Up ahead I could see the trees beginning to thin as the meadow opened beyond. Slowing to nearly a crawl, I approached the forest's boundary. It would be much easier to spot a man loping across a field devoid of cover; I would have to be careful. Calming my rapid intake of breath, I once again checked Dr. Gast's device, by the position of the dots, all the patrols were too deep into the forest to notice anyone darting through the tall grasses.

Returning the device to my pocket so that its glow wouldn't draw unnecessary attention I prepared my body for another run, adrenalin and Mako still lingering in their boosting affects. Suddenly a light caught my attention; it looked as if a shooting star had just streaked out of the nighttime sky into the meadow. _That's gotta be Aeris._ I took off through the rustling grass of the meadow towards the place where the light had landed.

I barely caught the sound of happy giggles over the noisy chirping of crickets, she was close. Racing up to meet her, Aeris' expression of fright melted into relief as I entered her line of sight. I felt my heart twinge at the sight of her tear soaked face; thankfully she didn't look harmed in any other way, apart from a few bumps and scratches. A white, unisex shirt and a pair of equally unflattering pants covered her body, while her dainty feet were bare. Her long chestnut curls were down and unkempt, they would most likely be full of snares by the time she would have a chance to brush them out. But her large, brilliant green eyes shone with life, those innocent eyes full of spring. _Thank everything, she's alive…_

"There you are!" I called out to her, "I can't believe you 'Ris! Those flowers will be the death of you-" I abruptly stopped as I came around the girl, my eyes finding a curious sight indeed.

Resting quite peacefully on her petite lap was the head of a rather attractive man that was attached to an equally attractive body. His long pale hair lay around him, reflecting the white light of the stars overhead. While his face seemed perfect, it was fashioned in such a way that he seemed entirely unnatural, but not in the way a plastic surgeon would make someone. _His face, it's too __**perfect**__…_ I glanced over his body to find ashen skin covering hardened muscle; it reminded me of a book Dr. Gast's library which outline the history of the fine arts, a particular picture of a man made from white marble coming to my mind. He was also clad in the ugly white outfit, but his was torn in several places and splotched with blood. _That's a lot of blood.. it couldn't possibly all belong to him. He'd be dead! _Finally snapping out of the assessment I spoke, "Huh? Should I even ask?"

A teasing grin spread over Aeris' lips as she batted her full eyelashes at me. "Can I keep him?" she asked her voice playful.

I merely raised an eyebrow at her while returning her banter, "I don't know… Taking care of an angel is a big responsibility young lady, and I don't think you can handle it!" My hands motioned to the bloodstains as I continued, "I mean look! You already managed to loose his wings!" My words caused her to giggle delightfully and I grinned.

Yet I felt uneasy of this new person. _Just what is he doing with Aeris?_ When Aeris was still just a little girl, she carried on and on of how she wanted to meet an angel. 'A perfectly pale angel, as white as snow, I'll ask him to be my guardian!' I recall her saying. Of course she grew out of that phase as she grew older, but this flawlessly pale man… _What is this? Is it some coincidence or cosmic accident? Why does this feel.. like it was meant to happen? _

"Zackary." Her clear voice brought me out of my musings and me back into reality. I watched her smile face and my own expression became serious. "Shinra is coming, aren't they?" what she said was more of a statement than a question. _Those monsters back in the forest will prove a distraction, but they won't last long_. I nodded and watched as she nervously bit her lip.

Those big green eyes looked up at me; I could see her pleading through them. _Gosh, she turns this soldier into a big ol' softy._ I love the color of her eyes, such a vibrant green; it makes me think of times before all this craziness happened, when a child could be a child and nothing more was demanded of them.

Her delicate hands clasped before her as she put her pleading into words, "His name is Sephiroth and he's a friend. He needs our help." I looked down at the strange man, realizing that he wasn't much older than myself.

Glancing over him again I noticed the tattoo of letters and numbers on his right hand and my heart leapt into my throat. _He's an experiment!_ A product of the twisted science in Shinra's labs, the result of Hojo's unrelenting pursuit to create a 'better world', but the only things that emerged from that cursed place were like the monsters that plagued the Planet, threatening to spread like a disease.

So this was who Reno referred to as 'the Mad Professor's prized freak' and I thought he was just being rude. "Aeris what is he doing with you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking the question.

Her brilliant eyes were confused at first, but as she took in my distrusting face she looked hurt. I felt my heart tighten at such an expression, like I had just refused to help an orphaned kitten. _Don't let you guard down, Zack._ I couldn't let this just slide by, after all, what if this creature posed a threat to our safety? Another tactless question followed the first, "Is he dangerous?"

Aeris appeared close to tears, "No, Zack, you don't **understand**!" Her lips trembled and I felt a muscle near my jaw twitch. "He saved me Zack!" her eyes shimmered, threatening to spill tears, "If it wasn't for Sephiroth I would still be strapped on some table, helpless and alone…"

My eye twitched, she sounded so miserable and I felt so mean, but I somehow managed to retain my straight face. She looked down and the unconscious man with tender eyes, "He's strong, Zack, strong enough to break anything if he put his mind to it, and he's fast enough to do it before anyone would realize." She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, "But… He was so gentle, I.. I almost didn't believe he was the same person." Her small hand brushed a stray lock of silver hair was from the young man's face. "I slowed him down.. I could've caused us to be recaptured. But he chose to save me, Zack, and he didn't have to…" She looked back up at me as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Giving in, I stooped down to her level and carefully brushed away the stray tear. "Sshh… Don't cry." I told her in a hopefully comforting voice, "We'll help him, I won't refuse, we'll help him." So what if he's an experiment? Wasn't I at some point in my life? The only reason I have a family now, is because of Dr. Gast's charity, he didn't have to take in a trouble-making boy; he could've let me rot away in those labs destined to be nothing more than a number in the system.

When Aeris no longer look ready to burst into tears I grinned at her, "I'll carry him on my back. We'll have to hurry if we're going to out run Shinra!" She gave me a frail smile and began to adjust 'Sephiroth' until he was sitting up. Still stooped I turned and grabbed his legs, while Aeris helped push him onto my back, slinging his muscle corded arms over my broad shoulders.

I grunted when the man's full weight slumped against me, struggling to rise back onto my feet. _What is the guy made of!?_ Talk about heavy! Maybe if he was made out of rock, he would be easier to carry. I swayed a bit when I was finally standing upright; running back to the house was going to be some workout!

I turned my head to see Aeris gathering a sack full of something into her arms as she stared down at a strange sword which lay in the grass. When she attempted to pick the blade up by its hilt it didn't even budge. Frustration covered her pretty face as she continued to try to move the sword which seemed to be part of the ground. Finally stamping her foot and releasing the hilt, she looked up at me with once again pleading eyes. _Oh no… There's no way I can sneak around with that thing, especially not with sleeping boulder here to lug around._ "Let's just come back and get it later, 'Ris. I'm sure Shinra isn't going to find some six foot sword lying out in the middle of the field." I suggested, silently praying that her stubbornness wouldn't kick in.

Thankfully she agreed, and before we set off to sneak into the forest I pulled Dr. Gast's device out of my pocket, handing it to Aeris. "Your dad made that," I said nodding to the handheld, "Those dots show either robots or section IDs, so tell me if there are any close by, 'kay?" Briefly inspecting the machine, she nods and places it onto the sack making sure that the light isn't visible.

Giving her a reassuring smile, I then turned ahead, adjusting the ridiculously heavy man on my back so that he wouldn't fall off as we traveled. _I just hope the noise and stench of that battle didn't attract more monsters…_ Taking a deep breath, I announced, "Let's mosey!" And with that absurd phrase we made our way through the tall grass of the field, ducking so that its length kept us hidden.

It was quite nerve-wracking, having the unconscious man breathe down my neck as I tried to stay alert and catch any possible threats. Luckily he remained motionless as he laid against me, lessening the distraction at least a little. _Focus, Zack, focus… Ug, I hope he doesn't drool on me!_ Forcing my ever-wandering mind to pay attention to reality, I snuck across the night cloaked field with Aeris trailing close behind me. Hearing her soft, quiet footfalls comforted me and sealed my resolve to bring her home safely.

The edge of the forest loomed before us, eerily silent except for the whistling nighttime wind. "Zack," Aeris whispered above the rustling tree branches, "Something's not right." I glanced through the forest, what was up? Everything looked the same… But then again I wasn't the one with a connection to the Planet.

"Alright, 'Ris, we'll be careful." I whispered still watching our surroundings, "But we've gotta get going before any Shinra goons get too close." There wasn't any time to mess around; if Aeris had a bad feeling then it was time to get her safely home. Checking to make sure we weren't headed straight into a patrol, we entered the line of trees snaking our way around pressing deeper into the forest.

Carrying the unconscious man on my back was proving more troublesome in this wooded area than moving through the grassy field. His added weight made my footfalls heavier than intended, often causing twigs to snap or other noisy things to be crushed underfoot, transforming my normally quiet stride into a terribly loud stomp. Also the long, silvery strands of his hair would often become caught in low tree branches, halting our progress until Aeris could free the fine strands. All the while, Sephiroth remained oblivious to our struggles, limp and cold as a fish.

When yet another pale lock of hair was snagged by a tree limb, I was ready to throw him off and attempt to awake the young man via pimp-slap. _Why is his hair so freakin' long anyways?! _But I managed to keep my cool as I watched Aeris fuss over freeing the metallic strands from the obnoxious branch. I couldn't help but grin when she accomplished her task and gave the offending plant a reprimanding glare. _She always talks to her flowers.. I wonder if they talk back?_

Suddenly Aeris gasped when she gazed down at Dr. Gast's device. "Zack, they're closing in! They're almost on us!" she whispered urgently. But before I could ask how close, I felt the man on my back twitch and the ground quaked violently beneath us.

Aeris bit her lip to hold back a scream, flinging her arms out before her to cushion the impact of her fall, the bag dropping out of her arms. However, I was not so fortunate with the burden on my back, the trembling forest floor propelling me backwards. Luckily, I was able to angle us so that we landed in a rather full but very cold stream.

Immediately, the arms that had previously lay limp over my shoulders came to life and tightened around my neck. In fact they tightened so much that I could not breathe. My calloused hands came up to try to loosen the well muscled arms that were wrapped against my airway, but I received the opposite of my desired effect. Those arms constricted even more and I flailed in the icy stream attempting to again some sort of leverage on the smooth river rocks.

_Let go, let GO!_ I tried to twist around, to make him slip in any way, but the pale arms held in a vise grip as the earth continued to shake. One of the larger stones shifted in the violent shaking, rolling onto our feet, his bare while my boot protected my own.

I heard him grunt in pain, his grip slipping only the slightest, but it was enough. I wrested free, choking on the stream's water as my lungs endeavored to refill my oxygen supply. _Air, sweet air!_ I scrambled to get away from his deadly reach as we both floundered, one foot trapped by a stone, in the icy stream which shook in the throws of the earthquake.

Suddenly the earth stilled, while I watched, still gasping, as the pale young man literally kicked the boulder off our feet. _How could he-_ His long hand shot out and seized a good hold in my thick black hair, painfully yanking my head back so that I was staring at his conscious face, upside-down.

The pale countenance was still unsettlingly perfect, but the slick sheen of water combined with the white starlight made him look to be carved of marble, his wet hair resembling molten silver. Strangely his features were not twisted in rage; instead his expression was cold and empty, except for his eyes! Glowing eyes were not an anomaly to me, having my own blue shine from my Mako tainted gaze. _It's not some dim glow…_ A pair of twin green flames blazed down on me, passing judgment on my soul. I felt my mind go blank as his slitted gaze burned through me, as if I was nothing more than a dirty window.

His fiery eyes narrowed as I stared open-mouthed, articulate thought having fled my mind. A low growl rumbled from his broad chest, an entirely inhuman and threatening sound. _Not human…_ I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly going dry as I tried to anchor myself back into reality.

He viscously yanked my hair, causing me to fall back even farther trying to ease the pain. The cold water swirled around us, numbing the rest of my body. "Human." his commanding tone was not to be opposed, "Where is Aeris?" I blinked is shock, the question totally taking me off guard.

"Zack!!" Suddenly a desperate scream cut through the tension, allowing the rest of the world to make its self evident. _Aeris!_ Immediately he released my hair from his torturous grip and practically jumped onto his bare feet. Ignoring my now throbbing head I also scrambled to my feet, determined to rescue Aeris from whatever danger she was in.

Compelling my numb legs to carry me over the slope which bordered the stream, I felt my eye widen in horror as I saw just what exactly threatened Aeris. Tearing away trees to reach the small Cetra still on the forest floor, was a huge purple, ape-like beast with long ears that curved against its head like a pair of horns. The creature roared straining against the remaining trees, stretching out its meaty palm towards her, one which would surely crush the girl in its grasp.

Without another thought the gun was in my hand and I fired at the monstrous beast's hand. The bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the mutant's skin, but accomplished my purpose in causing the creature to withdraw its reach away from Aeris. However, this enraged the already hostile monster, causing it to uproot the trees which acted as a barrier between it and the prey. _No, Aeris!_

I blinked and the pale young man had appeared at Aeris' side, sweeping her into his strong arms, leaping away just in time to avoid the beast's powerful fist, which left an impression where it hit the ground. With its head in clear view I took another shoot, managing to hit it directly in the eye. Not nearly as thick as its skin, this bullet caused the monstrous ape to rear back in pain. Yet my small victory was short lived, the creature grabbed one of the uprooted trees and sent it sailing through the air at me.

I barely dodged the massive flying projectile, lucky that it hadn't taken my head. Unfortunately one of the roots caught my shoulder, tearing it open as the momentum keep the plant airborne. _Crap! _I clamped my free hand over the wound, attempting to stem any blood loss. Amazingly I didn't scream as the wave of pain washed over my body, making every nerve ending jump to life.

Hypersensitive, my hearing heightened while my vision sharpened beyond the human limitations, the Mako in my system kick started by the intense pain. I could hear my own heartbeat, feel how my ribs expanded and contracted with my lungs as I breathed. The water of the stream caused strands of my black hair to stick to my face and against my neck; while my wet clothes clung uncomfortably, inviting the night cold to steal away my body heat. Water had gotten into my boots, though they are waterproof, my soggy socks making a squelching sound whenever my feet shifted.

Some distance behind me, my ears detected the flying tree becoming grounded, undoubtedly doing damage wherever that happened to be. The monster roared, pounding its fists against its chest, my ears also picking up the sounds of the leaves and dirt disrupted by the movement. The coppery smell of blood and the distinct scent of photon could be detected on the breeze. _The alluring fragrance of battle must have drawn this monster out… _Glancing to other disturbances, I spotted Aeris standing beside her companion, she was pointing to the area where the sack had dropped to the ground.

With my enhanced sight I was able to read her lips, "-the Planet says that this monster is weak to ice!" I had missed the majority of their conversation, but she was obviously trying to convey a method to defeat the mutated animal.

Turning my eyes to the area Aeris was pointing towards, I gasped finding materia scattered about the fallen bag. _Where'd they get so much?_ Shoving my questions to the back of my mind for later, I rolled out of the way as one of the creature's large fists landed on the place I had occupied moments ago, still wet from my soaked ensemble.

Dashing out of its reach, I spied the pale young man silently grabbing one of the magic orbs which were strewn about the forest floor. _Wait, how can he hope to use it without metal containing the access energy? It'll jack up his hand!_ My thoughts were cut short as the monster jumped, landing thunderously before me.

Skidding to a halt I quickly dropped to my knees, avoiding being smashed between its clapping palms. Suddenly a chill raced up my spine and I gazed over my shoulder at Aeris' companion. His hair seemed only a shade darker than snow, while his skin appeared so ashen that it reflected the light of the stars above. While his eyes looked as if they had been frosted over, like a window on a winter morning. Holding his hand before him, it firmly grasped the materia which shone like a beacon in the darkness of night, thin wisps of cold floated off its surface.

With a savage cry he unleashed its magic onto the beast, a sudden spell freezing everything in its path. I could feel the cold reaching out and turning the water on my clothing to ice while frosting my damp hair. I instantly regretted gasping as I scrambled out of the way, the frigid air punishing my lungs. _Blizzaga?!_ Turning my gaze back, I watched as the spell reached its target.

At first only a thin layer of frost crept over the creature, causing it to fail and roar. The frost then thickened into patches of ice, slowing the monster's movements. Brutally the spell suddenly halted the sluggish movement, silencing the mutant ape as its body was frozen solid. _He turned it into an ice cube!_ I had heard the most powerful form blizzard spells could turn a body to ice by freezing the liquid inside the cells, but that had only been a theory taught in Materia class! Besides the teacher had told us that it would be near impossible to pull off correctly!

Shaking off the awe of the magic's raw power, I aimed my handgun. Pulling the trigger, I finished the beast, the force of the bullet shattering its head into a million pieces. The body then followed suit, crashing to the forest floor, breaking it into bits and chunks.

Despite the shivering caused by the wave of intense cold, I whooped excitedly at our victory. "We won!" shouting as I turned to face my allies… Or should I say ally?

The pale young man stood, staring at me with intense eyes, his breathe puffing out before him in the after affects of the ice centered spell. He didn't seem nearly as pleased as someone should have been of the outcome, considering our disadvantages in the battle. My eyes locked onto his.. that gaze just as hostile as it had been in the stream.

I felt my stomach drop at being the subject of such a stare filled with loathing. _What'd I do to him?_ I noticed his grip tighten on the materia and took a wary step back.

"Zack!" Aeris cried as she ran to me, catching me in her slender arms, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried that thing would get you…" I felt her shoulders quake as she muffled a sob in my rather cold shirt, "I was scared…"

Tearing my eyes away from those dragon-like orbs, I looked down at the girl I had always thought was as fragile as her flowers. "Shhh…" I put away my gun and stroked her hair with my numb fingers, "It's alright, I'm fine.." _Although I could use a Cure on my shoulder._ I grinned when she looked up at me, teary eyed, "See? Just a few scratches, nothing major, I'll live."

But her expressive green eyes widened as she gazed at the wound on my shoulder. "The blood.." she gasped, "Some of it is frozen, Zack!" I turned to look at the blood myself, noticing that the hand I had placed there to stem the flow was indeed stuck there.

The laughter that escaped my lips bordered hysterical. Great, just great! Now I was going to have to possibly lose some fingers to frostbite! Wonderful! Not to mention if gangrene set into the cut on my shoulder? I doubt we could amputate that. "Ha ha ha… It.. It's **frozen**! Aha.. f-frozen…" I babbled trying not to lose myself in panic.

Aeris watched me fearfully for a moment, but soon she turned to face that man who seemed to be made of ice and stone. "Sephiroth, can one of those orbs help him?" I heard her plead for me.

I glanced from behind my eyelashes, the pale young man looking at my speculatively. Seeing his eyes devoid of malice gave me the courage to give a suggestion, "Maybe, uh… The heat from a fire spell could-"

"No." his voice was sharp and tone cutting like the edge of a knife, "Not unless you want to burn your skin and cauterize the wound." I stuck my tongue out in disgust at such an idea. The silver haired man ignored me and continued, "Besides it would not repair the damage that has been already dealt. Such a rapid thawing would most likely further damage the tissues." _Man where'd this guy learn to speak, the doctor's office?_

Suddenly the hard emotion reentered those eerie green eyes, "Why should it matter, Aeris? He is a **human**…" Well the way he practically spat that last word answered my earlier question, he didn't hold anything against me personally it was against humanity in general! Glancing down at the petite girl before me I couldn't help wonder once more why she was with him, he is obviously dangerous…

"Stop it!" Aeris stomped her dainty feet, "Just stop it! Zack's not like that! Not all people are evil!!!" Yet instead of glaring at him, her wonderfully green eyes begged him to understand. "Please you can't continue hating them. If you don't stop.. your hatred will **consume** you." her voice was thick with emotion.

I watched his steely eyes slowly soften as he stared into hers, the emotions flashing across them jumbled. His right hand rose to hold his forehead as if he suffered a headache, "You can already cast healing spells, therefore the Cure materia should boost the affects." He motioned with his left hand to the orbs which littered the forest floor.

Aeris nodded in understanding, and after searching for a bit, returned to my side. Smiling she rest her delicate hand on top of my frozen one. "Don't worry, Zack." She murmured closing her eyes to concentrate, "I'll make you better." Before I could respond a soothing light came from the materia clutched by her other hand and a green glow wrapped her hand, spreading over my own body.

My own eyes drifted closed under the exquisite feel of the magic sweeping over me, fixing and nurturing until I no longer hurt. Sighing contentedly, I lazily opened my eyes, "Thanks 'Ris. I feel as rain…" Removing her hand from my now feeling fingers, she smiled at me before turning to gather the material back into the sack.

Glancing down at my former wound, I found healthy skin without even a scar marring it. It didn't take much effort to free my hand from the ice that held it to my shoulder. I then proceeded to brush off the remaining ice and frozen blood, shaking the frost from my spikes of hair. Finished, I glanced nervously at the pale young man, who was currently watching Aeris as she completed her own task.

When his eyes met mine, the emotions in reflected them were conflicted, Aeris' words had an impact on him. _Well at least he's no longer trying to melt me with his death glare._ Suddenly Sephiroth's eyes darted around and narrowed suspiciously. Taking his change of mood into account, I found Dr. Gast's device laying face down on the ground.

Picking the handheld device up, I turned it over only to find a mass of dots surrounding our current location. _Oh no…_ Lifting my head I saw the pale young man inconspicuously going to Aeris' side as she smiled at him. _How did he know? _

Swallowing I tired to retain my composure. "Hey, 'Ris, do you remember what my favorite bird is?" I asked as I also made a beeline for the Cetra. She smiled confusedly at my bizarre question. "It is…" I continued as I heard some of the undergrowth rustle as Shinra goon closed in.

"DUCK!" I shouted covering Aeris as best I could, while raising the device to afford myself a minute amount of cover. Shots were fired, luckily Aeris had already huddled against the ground, and several ricocheted off the handheld. I watched in awe as the silver haired man conjured a wall of ice to protect himself from the rounds.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm, no several. Reaching over I pulled out one of the darts, it was small and harmless looking. But I knew better, in SOLDEIR these darts were used to tranquilize bloodthirsty monsters so they could be transported safely to the labs. My suspicions were confirmed when a bout of dizziness turned the world upside down.

"Spin-ning…" the words came out thick. Black spots entered my vision, dancing with the twirling scenery. I knew I didn't have long to remain conscious. "Rees…" my speech was terribly slurred, "Fwee mi-eels east… home…" My body then dropped like a rock, my eyelids sliding shut. I heard her alarms yells, as well as the screams of the guards who the silver haired man had turned his wrath upon. I felt a long breath leave my heavy lungs, reality slipping away into the black void…

_**xXxXxXx**_

"..in the labs. Zack told me that they used to give them Mako baths.. drinks laced with the stuff.. even hypodermic injections…" words whispered by a melodious lilt.

"I would not put such methods past the Professor…" these whispers from a deeper, darker tone.

_Voices? _

"Apparently.." the sweet pitch quivered, "One of the boys almost bit his tongue in half, because of the convulsions it caused…"

There was a pause before the masculine voice responded, "The substance is toxic to humans.. only the strongest would survive such treatments…"

A lightless void surrounded me, devoid of color. My thoughts swam like a group of fishes, scattering away from a stone thrown into the pool. There was a hard, uneven surface below me, it was cold and uncomfortable. A source of warmth was nearby; close enough to feel, while the crackling of fire wood seemed to echo. The hushed voices continued their conversation somewhere close.

Though my thoughts continued to stew confusedly, I gathered enough of my senses to attempt to move. Only… I couldn't feel my arms, or my legs. In fact, I was barely able to register my own body drawing breath! _Am I paralyzed?_ With much effort I managed to crack open my eyelids, though the bleary darkness gave little explanation to my whereabouts. When I tried to speak, only an unintelligible sound emerged.

"Zack?" the sweet voice asked softly, as bare feet shuffled their way to my side. I could only groan in response, my body as responsive as lead. Colors entered my bleary vision; I recognized the vague shape as a person. "Here drink this." the smooth edge of damp cloth was held to my lips. Tilted, the water in its center rushed to me and I eagerly drank what I could, coughing a few times when the flow was too quick. There was a strange bitter edge to the liquid, nearly giving it a grainy feel. I forced myself to down the drink, its cool temperature soothing my parched throat.

Once I finished the damp cloth was taken away and the soft voice whispered, "Do you feel any better?" The question helped gather my attention as well as my thoughts. Allowing my eyelids to drift shut, I struggled to make my tongue form a comprehensible answer.

After some inane babble I managed a word, "..wuh-what..?" My body was still acting like lead, but a tingling sensation seemed to be restoring my nerves ability to feel. At least that proved my earlier assumption of paralysis wrong.

"Do you remember? You were shot…" the voice replied. The memories filled my mind, like water bursting from a broken dam. The images skipped resembling those on antique film reels: Shinra, the forest, falling stars, a silver angel, green fire, ice, darkness, and Aeris. _AERIS!_ My eyes snapped open and my vision cleared to reveal that innocent face watching my own, her long chestnut curls falling around her. The orange illumination of a campfire cast dancing light upon the girl, and the gray background.

However when I tried to glance at our surroundings my vision blurred once again, I blinked rapidly to restore my sight. Aeris noticed my actions whispering, "It's a side affect of the tranquilizers. The water held some ground herbs which should neutralize any that left in your system; you should be able to move again soon." She gracefully sat down beside me, now using the cloth to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

I shut my eyes against a dizzy spell, settling to simply ask questions. "W-where?" my voice came out in a harsh croak.

I could hear Aeris stir beside me, perhaps getting comfortable. "After you passed out.." she cleared her throat and continued, "Sephiroth was using the materia to keep them at bay, but we were being completely surrounded. There was no way to escape." Drawing a deep breath, she let it out in one long sigh, she sounded tired, "Then there was another earthquake, this one was worse than the last…"

_Worse? The first one was a real record maker, one worse than that?_ My face must have expressed my thoughts, because Aeris gave a light giggle. "Yes, Zack, it was a real world shaker." her voice still held laughter. I could hear something shifting a distance from us, but only barely though the sound echoed. _What is-_

"Something must have happened, underground…" her tone turned somber and held my attention once more, "Because the earth was suddenly torn open, and we fell into the fissure." Opening my eyes, I gazed at Aeris as an oddly regretful expression settled her pretty face; it wasn't one of the emotions that Aeris normally wore. Looking past her I finally recognized the grey background as a rocky surface. _Are we underground?_

Before I could verbalize my question another voice coolly interrupted, "You are most fortunate that Aeris was able to maintain her hold on you, otherwise you would have most likely fallen deeper belowground." My eyes stayed glued to the stony ceiling as I was unable to suppress the urge of swallowing nervously at the recognition of that dangerous young man's voice.

I couldn't turn my head to search for him, so I decided to try out his name for the first time. I had heard Aeris enough times to know what it was, a name that was distinct yet fit him well. "Sephiroth..?" I winced at how unstable my tone was, threatening to fly apart at a moments notice. But he didn't laugh at me nor did he rage, in fact he didn't seem to respond at all. _Did I pronounce it wrong?_

There was an awkward silence that lasted a couple minuets; Aeris apparently didn't want to break the tension. Suddenly his unsettling face blocked my view of the ceiling, he hadn't made a sound as he came beside me; the pale young man was wearing a rather taciturn expression. His green gaze bored into my own, assessing but not judging. "Aeris told me of your life." his tone was frank but not biting, "She trusts you, Zack, so I no longer count you among the enemy." His fierce gaze lingered a moment longer, then he stepped back out of my sight.

The words he had just spoken left my mind in confusion, just what did he mean? Finally I decided that it was his way of calling a truce, our encounter in the stream coming to mind. I also guessed that it would be closest thing to an apology that I would get. _He doesn't hate me anymore, but he doesn't like me either…_ Letting a tired sigh escape my lips, I supposed that it was far better than a jab in the eye with a sharp stick.

The tingling sensation had spread to my hands and feet, I managed to wiggle my fingers. Aeris smiled at the movement then continued to tell me what had happened, "After we fell and the earth settled, it was apparent that any Shinra troops had ended up far from us. Safe for the moment, we explored the tunnels until we stumbled on a cave that led back to the surface." Aeris motioned to the stone walls around us, "Which is where we are now. But you had been shot full of so much tranquilizer, I was worried that your heart might stop. I used the Cure materia to draw out most of it, allowing you to regain consciousness. All that was left was to grind up some herbs and have you swallow them to finish neutralization." A grin spread onto her pink lips, "It looks like it worked to!"

I managed to smile back, the feeling returning to my face. _So that's what caused the bitter flavor… _Abruptly Aeris began to nod, her eyelids drifting closed. She was tired when we had started the return trip and I bet I've been out for a while, the girl must be exhausted. Watching her shake her head to stay awake, I spoke, "You should try to go to sleep 'Ris. I'll be alright and you need rest." My voice cracked and squeaked something terrible, causing her to giggle.

I cleared my throat, soon her giggles subsided. "I guess you're right, Zack. I am tired…" her hand rose to cover a yawn.

"I will stand guard." Sephiroth's voice was close by. Aeris merely nodded, lowering herself slowly to the hard ground. She snuggled close to my still immobile body wanting to stave off the chill, her eyes drifting closed as she clutched the sleeve of my shirt. It reminded me of times when she was a small child, crying because of a particularly frightening nightmare and asking if she could share my bed. _It's been years since she last asked…_ My own sleep was a dreamless, rather dead experience because of the fatigue the Mako always left me in. I watched her from the corner of my eye, as her breathing evened out in slumber.

I waited for some time, having closed my eyes to simply listen and feel her warm puffs of breath. Lying still so as not to wake her, I had little to do but feel the returning senses of my nerves and think. It wasn't one of my favored passed times but I chose to dwell in the land of thought of a time… Minutes flew by as memories, facts, and questions combined to paint a wary picture of the future, can we run forever or will Shinra finally cage us?

"What is she to you?" the sudden question made me jump, cutting my musings short. My eyes snapped open to find the pale young man once again staring down at me, this time his face was closer because he was sitting.

There was an unidentifiable emotion that lent an edge to his tone, making me wary to answer. However his eyes demanded one and I was loathe to disagree. I cautiously replied, "I love Aeris, I suppose I always have."

But he didn't respond as I had envisioned, throttling me in some jealous rage or denouncing me as vile. Instead he just sat there, staring at me like he was trying to link all the implications that my words held. He cocked his head to the side, the longs silver strands following his movement. "Explain further." his words almost curious.

_Explain?_ Explain what, **love**? He seemed quite knowledgeable; surely he knew what love was! Or perhaps he wants me to be more specific… "Well I grew up with Aeris, watched her mature from a baby." I tried to explain, "So I guess I'm like her older brother, though I'm not her parents' child I live in the same home as she does." _I hope my earlier answer hadn't given him the wrong idea, that I was some kind of pervert who hung around young girls._ I cringed at the very idea, Aeris was such a happy, innocent thing.. it just… It just wasn't right to think like that.

"She is a Sister to you?" he then asked, the green of his eyes brightening as if he made a great discovery. I hesitated but nodded, if anything Aeris treated me like a brother, relying on my presence and personality but searching for nothing more. "I see…" he murmured as his gaze was no longer focused on me, but somewhere ahead, to I assume the mouth of the cave. He then leaned back out of my vision.

_What is she to you? _A rather deep question, I was tempted to ask him myself. Why is he with Aeris? What did she mean to him? My questions from earlier still had yet to be answered. I flexed my fingers, clenching and unclenching them to get the blood flowing. Finding that I could once again turn my head I did, to stare at the strange creature that resembled a man but clearly was not. '_Aw now, that's harsh.'_ I felt my conscience niggle me. But it was true, even if he was part human, he wasn't simply augmented; silver hair and glowing green eyes with slitted pupils being a testament to the fact.

"As a Cetra…" he addressed me without looking at my person, "Aeris hears the Planet, has she ever told you what its voice is like?"

I had to roll the idea around in my head for a bit, to collect the times Aeris had told me about her conversation with the entity in question. His eyes didn't turn towards me when I answered, "Well, Aeris says it's a lot like a melody, the music changing according to the Planet's mood. But when it wants to communicate with her, it sends a mass of images and sensations which she can interpret rather than speaking like you and me." There was a long pause before he reacted, the silence a bit unnerving.

"Then the voice is not a series of distant whispers which echo in your mind?" his eyes held a faraway look, as if his mind wasn't there at all, "Words that haunt you…"

"Uh, Seph, are you okay?" my voice seemed to snap him back into reality. I had to bit back a laugh at his expression.

"What did you call me?" he seemed thoroughly confused by whole the matter. It was truly amusing, though he could undoubtedly snap my neck with his superhuman strength.

I couldn't repress a grin as I answered, "I called you Seph. It's just a nickname, a shortening of Sephiroth." My grin widened as he scowled at me, apparently disapproving of such a practice. With my body feeling normal but achy, I managed to prop my head up with an elbow my hand resting against the side of my face. "Would you rather be called Sephy?" I teased, but the laughter died when his death glare returned. _Ooopps…_

"It was just a joke! I wasn't serious…" I attempted to stay my impending demise as he audibly gritted his teeth. _Nice going Zack. Why don't you insult his mother next?_

"FREEZE!" the sudden order shattered the moment and I turned my head so fast that I almost gave myself whiplash. At the mouth of the cave, which was a large stalagmite ridden affair, stood the Turk and a considerable number of guards. All of their weapons were trained on us, ready to fill us with more holes than that one sort of cheese.

Neither I nor Sephiroth moved, perhaps we both feared for the same person who was currently asleep at my side. At our compliance Reno barked another order, "Stand up, hands behind your head fingers interlocked! NOW!" I watched as Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet, placing his long hands behind his head as his eyes brightened furiously.

I knew that if I refused I would get blow away and most likely endanger Aeris' life. So I struggled to get onto my feet, my stiff body protesting the movement and my joints burning with pain. Once I was upright I nearly toppled back onto the ground, my legs becoming unstable as wet noodles because of the pain. But I somehow managed to maintain my footing, despite the feel that someone was stabbing a million pins and needles into my legs, and proceeded to raise my rigid arms and interlock my fingers behind my head.

Reno seemed satisfied by our cooperation, then he noticed Aeris asleep on the ground. "Wake her up." he motioned for me rather than Sephiroth to obey the order. I wanted to defy him, to spit at him, but the guns of thirty plus guards stemmed my rebellion.

I nudged the slumbering girl as gently as I could with my booted foot. "Aeris." I called hoping she would wake, "Aeris! You need to get up."

Her eyes fluttered, before opening to reveal green still dark with sleep. Turning to gaze up at me, confusion was written clearly on her delicate features. "Zack..?" her voice was still groggy.

"On your feet, sweetheart!" Reno shouted when it was apparent that she had woken, "Wouldn't want to miss you date, would you?"

Eyes flaring to life, she bolted upright and scrambled onto her feet. Fear glittered in her eyes as she slowly turned towards the mouth of the cave, a fine tremor having seized her body. "No…" her desperate whisper echoed through the cave, "This is just a bad dream."

"Afraid not, dearest." Reno tapped his gun loudly, as if to prove its substance, "This is reality." He grinned crookedly, "When you and your friend ran away it made the Professor very upset. So we've been sent to make sure you come back safe and sound." Thankfully the open barrel of his gun was pointed at me, not her.

Aeris shook her head, and I glimpsed the glistening trails of tears on her usually rosy cheeks. "Why won't you just leave us alone… We didn't ask for this!" she cried impassioned, tired of being hunted all of her life. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but aside from the fact that I'd die at the pull of a trigger, my mind was screaming to rebel and get away. My heart beating so hard that it hurt, Mako lacing my system at the fight or flight response.

Reno only shrugged replying, "Life isn't fair." He then raised his free hand as if to motion for us to come forward, when there was an ear piercing scream.

Wait, not a scream a roar of some sort of enraged beast. The howl echoed off the cave walls intensifying as it seemed to draw closer… Reno's face paled and horror filled his eyes as he stared behind us, "**Dragon**!" A majority of the guards were already scattering and running as if death itself was chasing them.

I turned to see the mighty dragon charging towards us from the back of the cave, even retracted and lying flat against its scaly body the wings scraped along the high ceiling. Its great clawed feet smashed through the stalagmites that lined the floor as if they were made of brittle glass. A pair of eyes the size of double-paned windows gleamed red, as if some sort of madness had taken hold of the legendary beast. Rows of sharp, sword-like teeth lined the massive jaws that bellowed the creature's anger, the head attached to a long, thick neck.

I noticed as its belly began to swell and dove on Aeris, pressing us both against the cave's floor. Aeris hand rose as if to grasp something, then a pale hand held hers as Sephiroth came to lie on the ground beside us. The dragon's roar ceased before a pillar of white hot flame shot over us, the intense heat raking knives down my back.

I managed to spot the Turk diving out of the way, plunging away from the cave's mouth to safety. While the few remaining guards were consumed by the white fire, their charred remains dropping to the ground, smoke billowing from them. The dragon was close enough to feel its thundering footsteps as it continued to charge, the roar once again echoing from its maw.

I continued to shield Aeris with my body, as I watched the scaled beast's approach over my shoulder. _There's no way we can escape… _The dragon was now close enough to see steaming drool run over its fangs, the red rage dimmer but still present. Suddenly Sephiroth stood and placed himself in the direct path of the berserk creature. _Is he mad?!_

I heard Aeris cry out at the loss of her pale companions touch, and I could do nothing but watch the young man's bizarre behavior. Closing his eyes, shutting away that burning gaze, his face strained with concentration, every muscle in his body tensing as he drew his arms before him positioning his hands as if he could hold the dragon back. The creature was nearly upon us and I despaired that death would soon follow.

Suddenly the great beast's approach was halted, as if it had run into an invisible wall of force. Just as the dragon stopped Sephiroth stumbled back, his arms shuddering as if they fought to remain upheld. The scaled nightmare gave a short shriek, settling onto its back legs before using both of the front to push forward. A shattering sound resounded and some sort of shockwave, causing me to fly back against the cave wall, protectively holding Aeris against me as she hid her face against my shoulder, her small frame shaking with sobs.

The shockwave also cause Sephiroth to fall back, but he remained standing, hands at his sides, and stood facing ahead as if death was just another enemy to defeat. Then the dragon was before him, no longer charging but eyeing the strange prey that didn't flee before its might. The cavernous ceiling rose high enough for the beast to sit on its haunches, the cave now wide enough for it to spread its scaly wings to their full glory. The man a tiny wisp compared to its overwhelming mass.

Yet this display didn't intimidate Sephiroth, who continued to stand his ground and face at his opponent, his eyes closed. Noticing his actions the dragon lowered thunderously back onto its front legs, while its huge wings remained unfurled. A deafening growl rumbled from its belly, its nostrils flaring to create billowing clouds of smoke that swept past the man. But Sephiroth remained unmoved, uncaring that the beast's breath caused his long hair to ripple out behind him.

It was then that he opened his eyes, their green light near ethereal as he stared up at the dragon before him. The large, luminous eyes of the beast lost the red glare as it seemed to gaze into another slitted pair so similar to its own. The creature's growl began to change, from threaten loud to a low, near apologetic sound. Suddenly the dragon bowed its head to the man, threat gone from its movements. _I don't believe it!_

I couldn't believe my eyes! Sephiroth had just defeated a dragon! Admittedly he hadn't truly fought to slay it, but what I had just witnessed was far more amazing! _No one will believe this!_

Then Sephiroth lowered himself to his knees, as if kneeling before a king. "Go." He spoke to the beast before him, "And let none cage you." The dragon rose to its full height and gave a flute-like shrill, almost musical. With a beat of its powerful wings it took flight, gliding out of the cave and into the sky, which was painted vibrant colors by the first rays of dawn. Sephiroth turned to watch the shining form disappear into the glowing heavens.

I was speechless as I sat and watched Aeris rise to her feet and run to the pale young man, embracing him and crying with relief. The night had been hectic and all too unbelievable. The pale young man, who was currently attempting to calm the weeping girl, was more believable amongst the Myths of the Old World; stories that involved epic heroes and beings touched by spowers unworldly. Perhaps Aeris had found her angel after all, bringing him from the skies to live on the earth below. _Keep it together, Zack._ It all seemed like some sort of dream, but I knew with chilling certainty that this was reality.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Author's notes:

It's a miracle! I've updated! (_stoned for sacrilege_) My apologies for the ridiculous wait, but this last year of school was insane and I wanted to get into a good college. So I hope you excuse me for real life getting in the way. A dragon-sized thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope this long chapter was to your liking! You're all wonderful and help inspire my lazy butt into action. Remember to ask any questions you have, on that off chance that it'll get answered! Never know if it will grab my muses' attention, who will then force me to write about it.

Zack stole Cloud's line!! Line stealer! Ah, well Cloud did steal Zack's identity in the game… Identity theft! So it all works out in the end. As well on that random note, the reason Reno doesn't have a ponytail is because in the upcoming game Before Crises his younger version doesn't have one. But I'm sure his hair will grow out when he gets older.

Hollywood calls it a 'silencer' but the actual name is a 'suppressor' that's the proper gun term... I know this because my family is into weapons, swords hanging on the wall and everything. The right to bear arms, it's in the Constitution! Yeah… Anyways…

My reasoning behind Sephiroth's use of materia without sticking it in a weapon, originated in Advent Children, with Kadaj just sticking it in his arm! Well, I didn't go that far, I mean really, wouldn't that hurt? Any ways, Sephiroth isn't purely human so he wouldn't suffer the same limitations. Hark? Is poor Sephiroth going nutty or simply hearing things?

Also, no I'm not going to turn Seph into beastmaster or some other ridiculous notion.. It actually has relevancy to my plot, though so little of it has been reveal… My fault sorry. But I'll give you a hint, in FF7 Hojo made the monsters through his experiments right? Well the monsters on this planet come from a more 'natural' source. If any of you have gotten far in Phantasy Star Online you'll know where the monsters come from. So take a wild guess!

Next up, another wild ride seen through the eyes of our favorite silver haired experiment!

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Please review, it keeps the home fires burning! Constructive criticism is also welcome, but pointless spamming will be taken at face value…

"_If you don't change, reality in the end forces that change upon you."__  
_**_Stuart Wilde_**


End file.
